Destiny's Warriors Part Two: The Trials of a Jedi
by Ian K
Summary: Anakin Skywalker must finally fulfill his destiny and fight in a rebellion in the battle against Palpatine and his evil empire, with some help from his family. Part Two of this story. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Please read and review.
1. Introduction

DESTINY'S WARRIORS, PART TWO: THE TRIALS OF A JEDI  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Star Wars, or anything related to Star Wars. Those are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and 20th Century Fox. I have merely borrowed characters and elements from that universe for this fanfic, for which I will receive no financial compensation of any kind. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Explanation: This is an alternative universe of the Star Wars films. It takes place during the time of Episodes 4-6 of the film series, but Anakin never turned to the dark side, and he and Padme raised Luke and Leia themselves. Other alternative universe elements will be explained in the story.  
  
Story Summary: Anakin Skywalker must finally fulfill his destiny and fight in a rebellion in the battle against Palpatine and his evil empire, with some help from his family. Part Two of this story.  
  
********************************************************************  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
IT HAS BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE THE BATTLE OF YAVIN. THE REBEL FORCES, AFTER HAVING ABANDONED THEIR BASE IN THE YAVIN SYSTEM, HAVE BEEN FLEEING FROM INTENSE PURSUIT BY IMPERIAL FORCES. LED BY DARTH HISTER, A LEGION OF IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYERS AND TROOPS HAVE CHASED THE REBELS FROM ONE BASE AFTER ANOTHER IN THE EMPEROR'S OBSESSION WITH DESTROYING THE REBELLION AND CAPTURING ANAKIN SKYWALKER.   
  
THE REBELS HAVE NOW ESTABLISHED A BASE ON THE ICE PLANET OF HOTH, IN THE HOPES OF STAYING HIDDEN FROM THE EMPIRE WHILE THEY GATHER STRENGTH. IN THE MEANTIME, THE SKYWALKERS HAVE BECOME INVALUABLE MEMBERS OF THE REBELLION. BUT DESTINY WILL SOON CATCH UP TO THE EMBATTLED FAMILY, AND THE FUTURE OF THE GALAXY WILL BE DECIDED WHEN IT DOES. 


	2. Chapter One: The Time Has Arrived

*******************************************  
Chapter One: The Time Has Arrived  
  
*  
A fleet of star destroyers moved through the blackness of space like an unstoppable behemoth that nothing could stop. Amongst the huge ships were smaller craft, Imperial TIE fighters, which moved like gnats in swarms around their larger counterparts. The largest of these massive Imperial warships was a super star destroyer that acted as the command ship of the fleet.   
  
Within the command ship, a cloaked figure stepped into a large holo-communication room. Under the black cloak was the yellowish hue of a Miralian face, and the cold stare of a Sith Lord. Darth Hister approached the holo-projection device, and kneeled before it. A large projection of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him.  
  
"You have summoned me, my Master?" said Hister, with his snakelike voice.  
  
"Yes," said the Emperor. "I sense that your search of the Dantooine system did not produce any results?"  
  
"None, Master," said Hister. "The Rebels have eluded us, but I will find them again."  
  
"I have a better idea," said the Emperor. "We have been trying to capture Skywalker, but with no success. He, his family, and their pitiful Rebellion evade our finest troops, and my own apprentice. But, I have a plan that, if successful, will bring Skywalker to come to me willingly. Attend, Lord Hister. This is what you shall do."  
  
**  
Four figures riding on camel-like animals called tan-tans moved toward the open hanger of the Rebel base on Hoth. The animals moved through the snowy ground without difficulty, but with some whines of complaint about the weight of the humans that had been on their back for three hours. The animals and the figures mounted on them entered the Rebel hanger, a cavernous room filled with ships, equipment, and people busily at work.  
  
The leader of the group of four people returning from patrol on the tan-tans dismounted and removed his protective goggles and face mask. Anakin Skywalker's face, now revealed, took in the room for a moment before turning to his men.   
  
"Good patrol, gentleman," said Anakin. "Get warmed up and get some chow. We'll go out again at mid-day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the three men, as they turned and made their way to their quarters.  
  
"Ani!" said an excited female voice from behind Anakin.  
  
Anakin smiled. Only one woman had that voice, and only one person in this whole universe still called him Ani. He turned just as his wife, Padme Skywalker, rushed into his arms. They embraced each other for a few moments, while the hustle and bustle around them did not stop.   
  
"Hi," said Padme. "You cold?"  
  
"Yeah," said Anakin. Then, with a playful smile, he added, "care to warm me up."  
  
"Mmmm," said Padme, leaning in to kiss Anakin passionately on the lips. After a few moments, they broke the kiss. "Better?"  
  
"Much," said Anakin. "Care to warm me up some more?"  
  
"Sure, lets..."  
  
"General Skywalker!" said a man's voice from the distance.  
  
Anakin looked and saw a Rebel officer approach him. "General Skywalker, sir," said the officer. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but General Kenobi would like to see you in the control room."  
  
"Very well," said Anakin. "I'll be there presently."  
  
"Sir," said the officer, before turning to go back the way he came.  
  
"Guess our warm up will have to wait until later," said Padme, with a disappointed expression.  
  
"Duty calls, I'm afraid," said Anakin. Then, he kissed Padme on the cheek. "See you later."  
  
Anakin walked out of the main hanger and made his way through the ice walled corridors of the Rebel base. The Rebellion had to carve much of this base out of the solid ice and rock of the mountain the base was located in. It wasn't the most homely of bases, but it did conceal their location effectively from any Imperial patrols that might enter the Hoth system.  
  
He entered the control room, and saw his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, speaking with one of the Rebel leaders. Anakin approached them from behind, but Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's presence as soon as his former Padawan learner entered the room. Obi-Wan said a few more words to the Rebel official, before turning to Anakin.  
  
"How was your patrol?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"We ran into one of those creatures again," said Anakin. "He tried to have one of my men and tan-tans for dinner, but I talked him out of it with my light saber."  
  
"That's unfortunate," said Obi-Wan. "Those animals are natives to this environment, while we are the intruders. We can't really fault them for hunting in their territory, but our people's safety must also be protected."  
  
"Yes, well, we can send a donation to the Hoth Wildlife Fund later, I suppose," said Anakin jokingly. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "Walk with me."  
  
The two Jedi left the busy control room, and walked down the corridors in a more quiet section of the base. Only a few Rebel soldiers and officers past them in the hallway as they walked.  
  
"I wonder why you insist on going on these patrols, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "You're a General now, and that's more of a job for a Junior officer."  
  
"You know me," said Anakin. "I've always been rather hands on about things. You knew that when you recommended the Rebel council promote me."  
  
"Well, whatever you think best," said Obi-Wan. "Now, let's talk about more pressing matters, specifically relating to your Padawan learner."  
  
"Luke," said Anakin. "Is this conversation about what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "You know I've been evaluating your son's progress for a year now. You've trained him well, my former apprentice, but now it is time for him to face the trials. It is time for him to become a full Jedi."  
  
"Shall you conduct the trials?" asked Anakin.  
  
"That is not my place, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "But I will participate. Luke is the first Jedi Padawan to undertake the trials in decades, since the purge that wiped out almost our entire order. That order is now dead, but a remnant remains. Luke represents a change in generations. He will be the first of a new breed of Jedi Knights who will hopefully be the guardians of a restored Republic one day. But for that transition to be complete, for the traditions of the Jedi to be fully observed and passed on, I feel that only one living being can conduct the trials."  
  
"Master Yoda," said Anakin, saying the name of the former leader of the Jedi Council with automatic reverence. "He is to oversee the trials of my son."  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "I have been in contact with him through the force. He knows we will be coming soon."  
  
"Is he still on Dagobah?" asked Anakin. "It still perplexes me why he hides there, when we could use his wisdom and guidance here."  
  
"Master Yoda has his reasons, my former apprentice," said Obi-Wan. "We must trust in them. Now, I thought you should be the one to tell Luke of what is to come. We shall leave for Dagobah the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I shall tell him, Master," said Anakin. "Thank you...for your confidence in him, and me."  
  
"You should be very proud of him, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "He shall become a fine Jedi Knight."  
  
***  
"LEVLIN!" yelled Commander Wedge Antilles into the comm unit of his fighter. "Levlin, can you hear me?"  
  
Both his ship and another were under heavy attack by four Imperial TIE fighters. They had been ambushed coming out of the atmosphere of a small planet on the outer rim a few minutes ago. Now, Wedge and the man he was calling to were fighting for their lives.  
  
"I'm here, Wedge," said Levlin over the comm. "But I won't be for long! My main stabilizer's been hit. I'm not going to make it! You must go alone! Bring her to our people! She is the only one who can help them!"  
  
"Dammit, Levlin! I can't leave you behind!" replied Wedge.  
  
"You must," said Levlin. "Go! Bring her to them! I'll hold them off!  
  
Wedge was silent for a moment as he watched Levlin's fighter turn and head straight towards the TIE fighters, firing madly at the Imperials. "Goodbye....my old friend," said Wedge, with a tear falling from his eye. He then increased speed and set an evasive course to Hoth. None of the Imperial fighters pursued him, and Wedge saw a bright flash behind him. The experienced Rebel pilot did not have to look to know that Levlin had overloaded his own engines, causing his ship to explode and probably take the Imperial fighters with him.  
  
"I'll bring her to them," thought Wedge. "Don't worry, Levlin. Your death will not be in vain." 


	3. Chapter Two: Special Bonds

*******************************************  
Chapter Two: Special Bonds  
  
*  
Luke Skywalker entered his parents' quarters in the Rebel Base. He had been told that his parents, and Master Obi-Wan, wanted to see him once he got back from his patrol. Now, the young man entered the room, his cold weather clothing covered by a thin layer of snow, his protective goggles removed and on his forehead. Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled when he entered, but Padme rose from her chair with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Luke!" she said in a voice of Motherly attention, as she moved to help Luke out of his jacket. "You should have changed into dry clothing first. You're freezing!"  
  
"I'm alright, Mom," said Luke, gently brushing Padme's hands from him. "I was told all of you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "We have some very important news for you. I shall let your Father tell you. It is his right as you're Father and Jedi Master."  
  
"Luke," said Anakin, walking over to his son. He put his hands on Luke's shoulders, and smiled. "You are to take the trials. You are to become a Jedi Knight."  
  
Luke was startled at first by the news, but his face soon went from shock to joy. "I'm...really. Its time! AT LAST!" He let out a whoop of happiness, but suddenly calmed. He figured it was unseemingly for a Jedi to act in such a manner. "I'm...sorry. I know this is a dignified moment. I should be more...um..."  
  
"Dignified," said Anakin.  
  
"Well...yes," said Luke.  
  
"Its alright," said Anakin. "You've earned the right to be happy with your accomplishments. I am very proud of you, my son and Padawan."  
  
"As am I," said Padme, kissing her son on the cheek.  
  
"We are to leave for Dagobah," said Obi-Wan. "There, Master Yoda will administer the trials. Your Father and I will assist him."  
  
"Yoda!" said Luke, with a voice full of wonder. "Master...Master Yoda, will see to my...I can't believe it. I've heard you both speak of him with such...reverence, as the greatest Jedi who ever lived. Now, I will get to meet him. I...I am honored beyond words. When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow," said Anakin. "Master Obi-Wan has made the arrangements. We will go together...in a small transport. The three of us must go alone."  
  
"I'm sorry I won't get to be there to see it," said Padme.  
  
**  
"Han, I am telling you...the Falcon needs a complete overhaul of the hyper drive!" said Leia, following Han Solo across the hanger.  
  
"Look, Princess, I don't need any mechanical tips from you. Got it!" said Han, with a perturbed voice and expression. "Besides, what do you know about mechanics anyway?"  
  
"My Father is the greatest mechanic in the galaxy," said Leia. "He taught me quite a bit. He can fix anything, and I'm not so bad at it myself."  
  
"Yeah, well go fix your hairdryer or something, and leave the Falcon to Chewie and me," said Han.  
  
Leia grabbed Han by the arm, and pulled him to face her. "Han," she said. "Why are you acting like this? We've been getting along so much better lately. I actually thought we were becoming friends."  
  
Han acted a little nervous, as if he didn't know what to say. Finally, he responded. "Look, Leia...I...get the feeling you kind of like me. I just...don't want you to get attached to a guy like me. You and I, honey, we're like fire and water, and..."  
  
"Your not serious!" said Leia. "You think...you think I'm attracted to YOU! That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a while! And I think I know why your saying or thinking that! You're attracted to me! Aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, PLEASE!" said Han. "I'm attracted to you like I'm attracted to a negative power cuppling! But of all the things that irritates me the most is the fact that you won't admit you're attracted to me! I mean...you look at me all the time like you want to kiss me!"  
  
"Oh...you are so full of yourself!" said Leia. "Let me tell you something, laser brain! I'd sooner kiss a wookie than kiss you!"  
  
"Um, are we interrupting something," said Luke.  
  
Han and Leia turned towards the voice, and found Luke, Padme, and Anakin staring at them with expressions mixed with humor and awkwardness. Han and Leia also didn't fail to notice that Anakin's eyes stared at Han with something akin to a scowl. Leia had not been the only one to get the sense that Han was attracted to her. Anakin had picked up on the subtle indications to, and now gave Han looks that silently told the smuggler "hands off, Solo, or I'll kick your ass from here to Tatooine." As a result, Han was always a little nervous around Anakin, not exactly knowing why the Jedi Master always seemed so pissed at him due to the fact that his attraction to Leia was something he was only beginning to recognize in himself.  
  
"No, nothing," said Leia. "Fly boy and I were just having a little discussion about repairs to the Falcon."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Luke. "And these repairs involve kissing. Why? You think you can kiss the ship and make it feel better?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, smart ass," said Leia.  
  
"Um, Luke," said Padme. "Maybe you should tell Leia your news."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Luke, as if he had forgotten already. "Leia, Father and Master Obi-Wan have informed me that we are to go to Dagobah tomorrow. Master Yoda is going to administer the trials to me. I'm to be a Jedi Knight!"  
  
Leia stood in shock for a moment, not reacting to the news either with words or expression. She just stared blankly at nothing for the moment, lost in the confusion of her own thoughts. Her sense of how she SHOULD react came to her, and she smiled a weak smile.   
  
"Luke, that's great. Just...wonderful." She kissed Luke on the cheek. "Um, I'm sorry, but I need to...be somewhere. Congratulations, Luke. See you later."  
  
She ran off without another word, and left four pairs of eyes staring at her as she left. "What's the matter with her?" asked Luke.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure its nothing, Luke," said Han. "Anyhow, congratulations buddy on that Jedi thing." He shook his friends hand warmly.  
  
"Thanks, Han," said Luke.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," said Han. "I'd better get to work on the Falcon if I'm ever going to get her back to 100%."  
  
"Hey, I'll give you a hand," said Luke. "Father, Mother, I'll see you later."  
  
Anakin and Padme nodded an acknowledgement to their son as he left. Anakin looked back in the direction of where Leia went to, Padme's eyes following his gaze. "What could be wrong with Leia?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I think I know," said Padme. Anakin turned to look at her. "Ani, I think Leia feels...left out of things, when it comes to yours and Luke's Jedi relationship. And now, with Luke becoming a Jedi, she feels...less important to you."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" said Anakin. "Leia is my daughter! I love her more than my life. She should know that. And it was her decision not to become a Jedi Knight, and I respected it. Is she having second thoughts?"  
  
"Perhaps some," said Padme. "I think its more her feeling that the Jedi training gives you and Luke a special bond, and a closeness she can now never have with you. She loves you so much, has idolized you since she was a little girl. I think she just needs to be reassured that you and she still share a special bond, one that is not lessened by Luke becoming a Jedi. Go talk to her, Ani. Please."  
  
Anakin kissed Padme on the cheek. "I will," he said, moving quickly in the direction he saw his daughter go in.  
  
***  
Leia was sitting in a chair in her quarters, trying to read status reports from the Rebel Council she was helping her Mother with, when she heard a knock at her door. She sensed through her limited training with the use of force powers that it was her Father outside the door. Through the force, she sent a silent "come in" to her Father.  
  
The door opened, and Anakin stepped into the room. Leia did not rise to greet him, and continued looking at the reports. After the door closed, Anakin spoke to her.  
  
"Well, Princess," said Anakin. "You did that very well. I could hear you clearly through the force."  
  
"I'm glad you approve," said Leia. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Anakin. "You left so...suddenly. I'm worried about you."  
  
Leia put the reports down on a table, stood, and faced her Father. Anakin's view of her serious expression reminded him so much of her Mother, and he could tell she was upset.  
  
"Daddy," said Leia. "Are you...disappointed in me, because I didn't become a Jedi like Luke?"  
  
"What?" asked Anakin, with pure astonishment. He immediately put his arms around his daughter, and hugged her tightly to him. "My God, Princess, NO! I am very, VERY, proud of you! I would have loved to have trained you, along with Luke, but...you made your own choice, a choice of your heart, and became your own person, not what you thought anybody felt you should be. For that, I am very proud! Both for your decision to follow your heart, and for the person you have become! Come here."  
  
Anakin sat down in the chair Leia had just before occupied, and pulled his grown daughter into his lap as if she were still a little girl. "Leia, you remember when you were little, and I used to carry you around on my shoulders?"  
  
"I always will," said Leia. "I've never felt so...safe, so loved. I knew nothing could get to me, that nothing could separate us...the bond between us. You wouldn't let it! I just wish...that you could still carry me on your shoulders like that! I need that reassurance, I guess."  
  
"I always will carry you on my shoulders, Leia," said Anakin. "If not in physicality anymore, at least in my heart. Because you will always be my little girl, and I will always love you and be there for you! Never, ever, doubt how special you are to me!"  
  
Leia kissed her Father on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy," she said.  
  
"And I you, my Princess," said Anakin.   
  
****  
The next day, Anakin finished packing his bags for the trip to Dagobah. Just as he was about to seal the bag, Padme rushed over and put in some more clothing. "I washed your brown tunic," said Padme. "I thought you might need it, too."  
  
"Thank you," said Anakin. "You know, I've always wondered why you don't just have a droid wash the clothes, save yourself the work."  
  
"Ani, I've been a Queen, a Senator, a pregnant fugitive on the run from an evil Emperor," said Padme. "My life could not be called ordinary. But...washing clothes...that's something my Mother used to always do herself, and she was quite ordinary and extraordinary to me all at the same time. So, when I wash your clothes and mine, I find the simple joy in putting aside all that is extraordinary in my life for a time while I do a chore that is quite ordinary. Does that make sense?"  
  
"You know something," said Anakin. "You amaze me, even now, with your wisdom and way of looking at life. God, I love you."  
  
Anakin kissed Padme passionately on the lips, and then took her in his arms for a long embrace. "I love you, too, Ani," said Padme. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Likewise," said Anakin.  
  
The two lovers made their way to the hanger, where they found Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia waiting for them. Padme and Leia kissed Anakin and Luke goodbye, and exchanged farewells wish Obi-Wan as well. Finally, the three Jedi boarded the ship and sealed the hatch. Padme and Leia stood back and watched as the ship took off and left the hanger.  
  
After seeing the ship off, the two of them turned to leave. But as they were walking out, they heard a voice call out to them.  
  
"Lady Skywalker!" said a man's voice.  
  
Padme and Leia turned to see Wedge Antilles run towards them. "Wedge!" said Padme with a shocked expression. "I thought you weren't due to return for another month. You were surveying..."  
  
"Milady," said Wedge. "I must speak with you on a matter of the greatest urgency. Our people need your help!" 


	4. Chapter Three: Action Must Be Taken

***********************************************  
Chapter Three: Action Must Be Taken  
  
*  
Padme Skywalker, followed by her daughter, and Wedge Antilles, stepped into a conference room in the Rebel Based. They all sat down around the metal table in the center of the room. Padme looked pointedly at Wedge.  
  
"Okay, Wedge, what were you talking about? What do you mean 'our people' need my help?"  
  
"The people of Naboo, Lady Skywalker," said Wedge.  
  
"I wish you would stop calling me that and call me Padme. And how can I possibly help the people of Naboo when they are all dead?"  
  
"They're not, Milady," said Wedge.  
  
"Wait," said Leia. "Naboo was destroyed by the Death Star."  
  
"But not everyone was on Naboo at the time," said Wedge. "There are survivors, just like myself and Lady Skywalker."  
  
"I've always supposed there would be," said Padme. "I was hoping...after this war was over that I could somehow track down as many Naboo as possible and maybe even...rebuild something of our society, but..."  
  
"They have already done some of that, Milady," said Wedge. "Many of the Naboo, who were on the moons of Naboo when the Death Star attacked...they have banded together. Of course, they could not stay on the moons. Without Naboo to hold them in orbit, they became uninhabitable. So, they left to seek a new world elsewhere. They ended up on a small world near the Urishe Maze. It's a forested world called Triall."  
  
"How did you come across them?" asked Leia.  
  
"By accident," said Wedge. "I met up with one of them on Corellia. He was there to acquire medical supplies. His name was Levlin. He led me to Triall, where I found our people. Their living in camps made from materials in the ships they came in."  
  
"How many?" asked Padme.  
  
"At least eight hundred people, Milady," said Wedge.  
  
Padme rose from her chair and walked slowly around the room. "This is greater...than I could have hoped for," she said as she slowly paced around the room. "Eight hundred Naboo still alive."  
  
"And a few Gungans," said Wedge. "About forty, all told. Merchants on the moons when Naboo was destroyed."  
  
"You said they need our help," said Padme, stopping and turning to face Wedge. The latter rose from his chair and came closer to Padme.  
  
"Milady, the Imperials...they know that some of the Naboo survived, and they know they are on Triall. They have been making a series of air raids on the Naboo camps over the past few weeks. I barely escaped during one of them. My friend, Levlin...was not so lucky. Apparently, the Emperor wishes to finish the job he started with our home world. At least, that's what the Naboo in the camps think."  
  
"That MONSTER!" said Padme, slamming her fist into the table. "Hasn't he done ENOUGH! He destroys our home world, now he wishes to destroy the whole of the Naboo people! WHY?!"  
  
"I do not know, Milady," said Wedge.  
  
"Wait, why are they only sending a few fighters to strafe the camps?" asked Leia. "One star destroyer could probably finish them in an hour or two."  
  
"I don't know," said Wedge. "Maybe they are all busy, and the fighters are just keeping the Naboo pinned until a destroyer is free to come and wipe them out. That is why they need your help, Milady. I didn't know where to take them to safety. And they are so frightened...so beat up and exhausted. But when I told them you were alive and well, and fighting with the Rebellion against the Empire, their spirits livened. They want you to come to them, to lead them to safety."  
  
"I don't know where I would lead them either," said Padme. "Where could we go?"  
  
"Mother, I had a thought," said Leia. "Maybe they could go to Lessalia."  
  
Lessalia was the world that Anakin and Padme had found all those years ago. They had been able to hide on the small, outer rim colony, from Palpatine's evil vendetta against Anakin, and raise their children in peace. Anakin's and Padme's other son, Ruwee, was still there, staying with friends and the family's trusted droid, C3PO.  
  
"Leia, dear, I don't know if the colonists would want that," said Padme. "The Naboo coming there would outnumber the colonists themselves. Could they handle the influx?"  
  
"What if it was a temporary solution, until the war ended or maybe until somewhere else safe could be found," countered Leia.  
  
"We must do something, Milady," said Wedge. "Otherwise the survivors of our race will die."  
  
Padme was thoughtful for a few moments before coming to a decision.  
  
"I will go to Triall, to my people. Leia, tell Captain Solo he'll be taking me in the Falcon. Wedge, you will accompany me."  
  
"Of course, Milady," said Wedge.  
  
"I'm coming, too," said Leia.  
  
Padme smiled. "I figured as much. I'll talk to Mon Mothma, explain to her where I'm going. I must leave a message for Anakin as well. I would contact him now, but...Luke's trials are too important. When we get to Triall, we'll lead our people to Lessalia. I am a member of Lessalia's colonial council. I'll find a way to find temporary refuge for the Naboo there."  
  
**  
A day and a half after leaving Hoth, the small ship carrying Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke arrived at Dagobah. When they entered the atmosphere, they immediately encountered zero visibility on visuals and on the scopes. They Jedi had to use their force powers to navigate the ship to a safe landing. They could also feel another's force pull guiding the Jedi from the surface, a powerful force sense at that.  
  
After the ship settled in for a landing in the mucky swamps of Dagobah, the Jedi stepped off of their ship, their hoods draped over their faces and their cloaks covering their shoulders. Obi-Wan led them into the clearing the ship was in and stopped. Anakin and Luke stood beside him.  
  
The three Jedi stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. No one said anything nor made any attempt at movement, but merely stood amidst the sounds and smells and foliage of the swamp around them. Finally, Luke's youthful exuberance could no longer take the waiting.  
  
"Father," whispered Luke. "What are we doing?"  
  
Anakin was about to silence his Padawan son, when a voice from the woods spoke.  
  
"Patience, your Padawan lacks, Master Skywalker," said the voice. It was a very familiar one to the two older Jedi standing in the clearing.  
  
Anakin smiled. "He does, Master," he said. "But patience can be learned."  
  
"My former Padawan is living proof of that," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"And sense my presence, he did not," said the voice. "Unfocused was he on the flow of the force. Standing here ten minutes, I have been, for the Padawan to sense me."  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to be..."  
  
"Silence!" said the voice. "Excuses mean nothing. Search me out with the force. Locate me, you will."  
  
Luke closed his eyes, and opened himself up to the force. He picked up on his Father's and Obi-Wan's force traces immediately. Then, he extended his reach with the force, but found it difficult. The planet was so full of life in many forms. It made it difficult for the young Padawan to search through it all. Finally, he picked up a force trace from the trees to his left.   
  
Luke turned, and saw a small, green figure emerge from the treeline, walking with a little wooden stick. The Padawan found himself confused. Surely, this can't be...  
  
"Why can I not be the one you seek, Padawan?" asked Yoda. "Judge me by your preconceptions, you do? Hmmm. Wonder do I, whether ready this Padawan is for the trials."  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan took off their hoods and bowed. Luke followed suit. "Master," said Obi-Wan. "It is good to see you."  
  
"And you, my old friend," said Yoda. "Saddened, I am. Old friends that are left...are so few. And Master Skywalker. Finally decided to rejoin the galaxy, you have. And brought a son and Padawan, you did."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Anakin. "I'm sorry I was away for so long."  
  
"Necessary, it was," said Yoda. "To protect your family. Now, the future, you have secured. Perhaps."  
  
Yoda stepped over to Luke, and ran his eyes up and down the Padawan. "Hmm," said Yoda. "Have your Mother's eyes, you do. Your Father's force strength is yours as well. But whether you have the discipline, the will, to be a Jedi. That is the question. Ready are you, Padawan Skywalker, to face the trial that awaits you?"  
  
"I am, Master," said Luke.  
  
"And Master Skywalker," said Yoda. "Judge your Padawan to be ready, you do?"  
  
"Yes, Master," said Anakin.  
  
"We shall see," said Yoda. "Luke Skywalker will take the trials, under one condition."  
  
"What condition?" asked Luke. "What must I do?"  
  
"Not you, young Skywalker," said Yoda. "Your Father. Make a decision, must he. A sacrifice for his past tread down the dark path, which almost forever dominated his destiny. He must make a sacrifice for his son to face the trials."  
  
"What sort of sacrifice?" asked Anakin with a slight hint of surprise and nervousness, both closely guarded by a Jedi's discipline.  
  
"In order for your son to face the trials," said Yoda. "Give up your wife, you must, Master Skywalker." 


	5. Chapter Four: The Return

************************************  
Chapter Four: The Return   
  
*  
"My wife," said Anakin in disbelief. "Master, I don't understand...."  
  
"It was your marriage to your wife, in defiance of the Jedi Order, that led you to the dark path," said Yoda.   
  
"And also what saved me from it," countered Anakin. "Padme's love saved me from the dark side. How can you ask me to give that up?"  
  
"If your son you wish to be a Jedi," said Yoda. "Then your marriage must end."  
  
"No," said Luke. "If that is the price of my becoming a Jedi, then I don't want it. My Father and Mother belong with each other. I will not destroy their happiness for my own gain. I have trained to be a Jedi for most of my life. If I am to be a Jedi or not, it will be based on my abilities, not on my Father's atonement for any sins. Especially if it means separating him from my Mother."  
  
Yoda smiled. "Past your first test, you have, Padawan Skywalker."  
  
Everyone stood in silence for several moments. Anakin and Luke had stunned expressions on their faces, while Obi-Wan merely smiled.  
  
"Shocked are you," said Yoda. "Understandable. It was necessary to test the boy's selflessness. Whether the boy would put his own wants, his own desires, over the welfare of others."  
  
"So I don't have to give up Padme for Luke to become a Jedi," said Anakin in relief.  
  
"No," said Yoda. "In defiance of the Jedi Order, your marriage was, Master Skywalker. But...that now is irrelevant. What is relevant now is the boy's readiness to become a Jedi." The old warrior turned to Luke. "Ready are you, to face the trials?"  
  
"I am ready," said Luke.   
  
"Great danger, there may be," said Yoda. "Easy, the trials will not be."  
  
"I am not afraid," said Luke.  
  
"Oh," said Yoda, "you will be. You WILL be."  
  
**  
The Millennium Falcon streaked through space on its way to the planet Triall. In the cockpit, Han looked over a few of the controls, while Chewie made some adjustments. Leia came into the cockpit.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked.  
  
Han turned for a moment to acknowledge Leia's presence, before returning his attention to the onboard systems. "About an hour," he replied.   
  
"Good, I'll go and tell my Mother," said Leia, leaving the cockpit.  
  
Han sat there for a few moments, before getting up from his chair. "Take over, Chewie. I've got a few things to check out."  
  
Chewie moaned his reply as Han left the cockpit. He ran down the corridor until he caught up to Leia, outside of her Mother's quarters.  
  
"Hey, Leia," said Han.   
  
"Yes," said Leia, turning to face Han.  
  
"How ya doing?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," said Leia. "Nervous, for Mother. She hasn't seen her people in so long, and didn't think she ever would after Naboo was destroyed."  
  
"Did I ever tell ya I went there once?" asked Han. "Naboo, I mean."  
  
"No, you never did," said Leia. "I've only seen pictures of it, and heard my Mother tell of it. It must have been beautiful."  
  
"A bit ornate and old fashioned for my taste," said Han. "But, it was...nice. Good people, though a bit stuck up."  
  
"Um, look, Han, was there something you wanted?" asked Leia.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Han. He got closer to Leia. "I was just wondering, when we were going to continue that discussion."  
  
"What discussion?" asked Leia, a little nervous at Han's close proximity.  
  
"The one about you being attracted to me," said Han.  
  
"I never said I was attracted to you," said Leia. "Though now I'm convinced you're attracted to me."  
  
"What if I am?" asked Han, taking Leia's hand, rubbing her fingers gently. "What if I do...like you? What then?"  
  
"I thought you said that you and I were like fire and water," said Leia. "Not compatible."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking," said Han. "Why wouldn't we have something? I mean, I know you like me, and I like you."  
  
"I never said I like you," said Leia, with Han leaning closer to her face. Then, with a whisper, she continued. "I never said I was even attracted to you. You're not really my type."  
  
"Oh, what's your type?" asked Han, leaning ever closer.  
  
"Nice men," said Leia. "I like nice men."  
  
"I'm a nice man," said Han.  
  
"No, you're a..." before Leia could continue, Han kissed her, full on the lips. Leia made no effort to pull away.  
  
Just then, the door opened to Padme's room, and out stepped its occupant, into a scene that had her taken aback. Her daughter was kissing Han Solo in the corridor outside her room. "They have to do this here?" thought Padme.  
  
Leia pulled away from Han, and turned to face her Mother. Padme did not say a word, and waited for Leia to speak. "Mom," said Leia. "We should arrive at Triall...in an hour."  
  
"Good," said Padme.  
  
"Yeah, I should...get back," said Han. "Chewie may...need some help with...uh..."   
  
Han stumbled down the corridor back towards the cockpit. Leia walked silently away from her Mother. But Padme decided not to let her daughter off that easy.  
  
"Leia Skywalker," said Padme, in a Mother's disciplinary tone. "What were you doing out here, young lady?"  
  
"Mom, we just kissed," said Leia, turning to face Padme. "And I'm not even sure how THAT happened."  
  
"Yes, well, I have just one thing I want to know, young lady," said Padme. Then, she smiled. "How was it?"  
  
Leia was stunned for a moment, before smirking slightly. "It was...nice."  
  
"Uh, huh," said Padme. "Well, dear, I wouldn't let your Father be the one to catch you doing that with Han outside of HIS quarters. Solo would be chased down by a raving Father wielding a lightsaber."  
  
"I'm surprised your not upset," said Leia.  
  
"I'm more liberal about you and...growing up," said Padme. "I was a young woman once, too. I remember the first time your Father kissed me, and it was...nice, too. But he stills sees you as a little girl, not a young woman. He's protective of you."  
  
"Well, I don't even think there is anything between Han and I," said Leia. "We argue constantly, and there was one...kiss. What's that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Padme. "That's something you and Han are going to have to figure out. Now, I have to go and get ready to meet my people. Have you seen Wedge?"  
  
"I think he's still asleep," said Leia. "I'll go wake him."  
  
***  
The Millennium Falcon touched down on the planet Triall. After a few minutes, the ramp of the ship came down, and out stepped Wedge Antilles, blaster in hand and ready for any threat. Han followed close behind, with his blaster also drawn. The two men surveyed the landscape around them, but found no sign of anyone else's presence. They nodded to one another, and Wedge turned around to look up the ramp.  
  
"All clear," he said.  
  
A moment later, Padme stepped down the ramp, wearing her white jumpsuit, arm bands of Naboo political service, and in possession of a Naboo blaster pistol holstered on her belt. Leia followed behind her Mother, also wearing a white jump suit and field utility vest. She also had a blaster holstered on her hip.  
  
"Where's the camp, Wedge?" asked Padme.  
  
"Just over the ridge," said Wedge.   
  
"Fine, let's go," said Padme.  
  
"Chewie," said Han. "Stay with the ship. Be ready to get out of here if its some kind of trap."  
  
Chewie silently went back into the ship, while the others began to walk towards the ridge. They made their way through the forest, Padme leading the group and moving fast with enthusiasm to see her people. After about ten minutes of walking, they heard movement in the bushes.  
  
"Freeze," said Wedge to the group, raising his blaster. "Alright," he called. "Come out, whoever you are."  
  
A gungan stepped out of the bushes, holding a blaster weapon. He looked over the group for a few moments with his bulging eyes before speaking.  
  
"Whosa usa," said the gungan.  
  
"I am Wedge Antilles. I was here before. Your Gringnot, right?"  
  
"Oh, yesa," replied the gungan, now with an expression of recognition of the rebel pilot. "Yousa made it out and back. And yousa brought some friends."  
  
"Yes," said Wedge. "We must see the camp leaders at once. I've brought a very special visitor."  
  
"Okedoky," said Gringnot.  
  
The gungan led the party from the Millennium Falcon to the Naboo encampment. They came on a scene of makeshift shelters, filled with people wearing ragged clothing, their faces dirtied and their expressions downtrodden. Padme was shocked to see her people, once so proud and so full of life, reduced to shattered wrecks eeking out an existence while the Empire tried to kill them.  
  
The Naboo in the camp surveyed the group suspiciously, with most of the stares focused on Padme. Several people whispered about Padme's attire being that of Naboo nobility, the older ones saying they hadn't seen anyone in such an outfit in many years.  
  
Gringnot brought them to the hatch of a transport ship that was in the middle of the camp, one that would probably never fly again due to intense blaster damage to its hull. A man standing guard at the door acknowledged Gringnot, they exchanged a few words, and then the guard went inside.  
  
A few moments later, a young woman came out. She was Leia's age, dressed in something similar to an old Naboo security services uniform. It didn't look like it was made to fit her, but rather was improvised attire for the young woman.   
  
"Wedge," she called out.  
  
The young woman and Wedge embraced one another. "Ralla," said Wedge. "I've missed you."  
  
"And I you," said the young woman. "But, you said you would come back, and..."  
  
Ralla stopped short when she saw Padme. The young woman said nothing, but rather stared dumbstruck at the woman in front of her. Finally, she whispered, "Its you."  
  
"Hello," said Padme. "Are you the leader here?"  
  
"My grandfather is, but he has been injured," said Ralla. "I'm standing in his place."  
  
"I am Padme Amidalla Skywalker."  
  
Ralla fell to her knees in front of Padme. "Lady Amidalla," said Ralla. "I can't believe its really you. My Grandfather has told me of you so often."  
  
"Please, get up," said Padme. She took Ralla's hand, and helped her to stand. A crowd gathered around them. Some of the Naboo had heard Padme say her name.  
  
"Are you really Lady Amidalla?" asked an old man.  
  
"I am," said Padme. She turned to the crowd. "People of Naboo. I have returned, and I am here to help you, if I can."  
  
"Where have you been?" asked one angry voice from the crowd. An older woman stepped out from among the ragged mass of people. "Where were YOU when our world was destroyed? How DARE you abandon our people to the Empire, and then come back now? Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Because I say so," said the voice of a man from the door of the ship.  
  
The crowd turned to see an old man on crutches standing in the doorway. He had long gray hair and beard, and wore a blue tunic that looked battered with age and abuse. There was also dried blood on parts of the tunic. But even through the age of the man, and his ragged dress and condition, Padme recognized him.  
  
"Sio Bibble," said Padme. "Governor...is it...is it really you?"  
  
"Milady," said Bibble. "As always, at your service."  
  
Padme stepped over to the old man, and slowly put her hand on his face. Then, she wrapped her arms around her former advisor and trusted old friend, whom she had known since she was the Queen of Naboo so many years ago.  
  
"Oh, Milady," said Bibble. Padme released him from her embrace, and he looked at her with a smile. "You are still like a beautiful Naboo blossom."  
  
"Grandfather," said Ralla, coming over to Sio Bibble. "You shouldn't be up."  
  
"I had to come," said Bibble, patting his granddaughter on the shoulder. "To greet Lady Amidalla." He looked at the people gathered around and staring at the scene before them. "People of Naboo, I urge you to hear Lady Amidalla out. She has served our people well, and can explain her absence from among us."  
  
Padme was silent for a moment before speaking to the people. "Leaving you was not my choice," said Padme. "I...I fell in love, with a Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker. We were secretly married, and conceived twin children. But the Emperor...Palpatine wanted to kill my husband and my children, because of the threat they posed to his power. I had to leave, to go into hiding with my husband to protect my children. One of them stands before you." She indicated Leia. "Her name is Leia. What I did was to protect them, but I never stopped being Naboo. Never a day went by when my thoughts did not turn to our people. I'm sorry...for all that has happened. Now, I have returned, to help to save what is left of our people."  
  
"We can get along without you," said the angry woman from before. "Your sob story means nothing to us."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said the voice of a young man who stepped from the crowd.  
  
"I agree," said a young woman, who also stepped forward. "Lady Amidalla was protecting her children, and I for one will not fault her for doing so."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Then, several of the people began to clap their hands. More joined in, until a genuine ovation was heard from the crowd.   
  
After the clapping died down, Sio Bibble put his hand on Padme's shoulder. "You have brought them hope again, Milady." 


	6. Chapter Five: Specters in the Dark

From the Author: Sorry it took me so long to update. I came down very ill recently, and have been busy with grad school work. It's the holiday season, so I don't know when I will get to the next chapter after this, but I will try to make it soon.  
  
Please review my story if you have the time, and let me know how you like it so far. A few comments would suffice. I'd love to get some more feedback on how my readers like the story.  
  
Thanks, Ian K.  
  
**************************************  
Chapter Five: Specters in the Dark  
  
*  
Sio Bibble led the party from the Millennium Falcon into the demolished remains of the freighter, now used as a makeshift clinic. As Padme walked down the corridor of the ship, she was confronted by the sight of wounded and dying men, women, and children, suffering from various burns and injuries. Some of them had heard that Lady Amidalla had come, and were reaching out to her. Padme began to go to them, to take their hands briefly in a gesture of comfort. It was all that she could do for these people, and this knowledge was breaking Padme's heart.  
  
Eventually, they got to a door, which led to a private room Sio Bibble was being housed in. According to the former Governor of Naboo's capital city of Theed, he had been injured in the last imperial attack. After Bibble lay down on a bed, the others began to settle into chairs to talk. But before Han could sit, Padme spoke to him.  
  
"Han, do we have any medical supplies in the ship?" she asked.  
  
"Some, but not much," said Han.  
  
"Go to the ship, bring whatever supplies we have to this clinic. Distribute it to the medics."  
  
Han hesitated, but finally nodded, leaving to perform his task.  
  
Padme, meanwhile, put her head in her hands, exhausted after being confronted with the death and misery in the corridor. Leia came over and kneeled next to her Mother's chair. The daughter embraced her Mother to comfort her.  
  
"Are you alright, Mother?" asked Leia.  
  
"I...I don't know," said Padme. "I just...don't understand, why Palpatine is so bent on causing our people more suffering. He has destroyed our planet, but now attacks the few survivors. These people can't possibly hurt him."  
  
"To wipe us all out would make a powerful statement to the galaxy," speculated Bibble. "Palpatine would have caused the extinction of an entire race. His own race, none the less. No one would doubt his power and his will to use it. To think, I once called that BASTARD a friend."  
  
"You were not the only one who trusted him," said Padme. "Now, we are all paying for our mistakes."  
  
"What form do the Imperial attacks take?" asked Leia, changing the subject from the past to the present.  
  
"TIE fighters swoop into the camp every once in a while and strafe it," said Bibble. "They could wipe us out in one swift stroke. We had some fighters, but all of them have been shot down. We are...defenseless. But, all their fighters do is strafe us for a few seconds, then fly away again."  
  
"It makes no sense," piped in Ralla. "Unless the Emperor has something else planned for us."  
  
"Tell me, Governor, about Naboo," said Padme. "My parents, my family...the planet...before..."  
  
"Your Father died a year before the planet was destroyed," said Bibble. "I attended his funeral. Your Mother...went to live with your sister and her family. They were all on Naboo when the Death Star struck."  
  
Padme closed her eyes, trying her best to hold back her tears. She wished Anakin were here, so he could hold her in his strong and loving embrace, to comfort and protect her from her grief and despair. Leia had her arms around her Mother, attempting to substitute for her Father's absent comfort.  
  
"My Father and I were on a trade mission to Alderaan when the Death Star attacked," said Ralla. "We returned in time to see the planet destroyed. The survivors, we found on the outer moon of the Naboo system. He had time to evacuate the moon before it became completely uninhabitable."  
  
"Now that you are here, Milady," said Bibble, "we now finally have a reason to believe we can survive."  
  
"I don't know how much help I can be," said Padme. "But I will do all I can, of course. For now, we need to prepare our people to evacuate this planet. I know of a place we can take them. But we need ships."  
  
"There are two left in operation," said Ralla. "They are hidden in the forest, several miles from camp. But...not all of our people can fit in them."  
  
"We can take some in the Falcon," said Wedge. "But not many. Perhaps the Rebellion could help us."  
  
"They are on the run, Wedge," said Leia. "We've found safety for now, but we can't mount this kind of a rescue operation."  
  
"There must be a way," said Padme. "I will find a way. I will not stand by and watch my people become a dead race. If it costs me my life, I will save my people."  
  
**  
In the dark jungles of Degobah, the sounds of clashing lightsabers were heard amidst the normal howls and shrieks of the native wildlife. In a small jungle clearing, two men dueled another in a fury of thrusts and parries. Luke was the one fighting alone, while Anakin and Obi-Wan made swift strikes at the younger man's defenses. At the edge of the glade, perched on top of a rock, Yoda watched as the Jedi dueled each other.  
  
Even though the combat was restrained so as not to cause injury to any of the participants, it did not restrain the energy of the combat, as Luke's skills were pushed to the limit as he defended himself against the two older, more experienced Jedi. This was the latest test that he was experiencing after two weeks of trials so far on Degobah. He did not know how long each test would go on, nor how long the trials themselves would continue. When Luke asked Yoda or the other two Jedi how much longer the trials would continue, they would always answer with the same phrase. "Only you can determine that, Padawan." Luke still did not know what that meant, but he seemed to know that this statement did not give Luke the power to say "okay, show's over, trials are done, make me a Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan came at Luke with a series of powerful strikes, forcing the latter to use all of his strength to block the attacks with his saber. The latter was being pushed backward by the attack, and Luke could sense the presence of his Father behind him. He adeptly leapt out of the impending trap with a force enhanced jump. The young man somersaulted in mid-air, and landed behind Obi-Wan. Luke struck out with his saber, to have Obi-Wan block the attack. Anakin then charged forward, bringing his lightsaber into the contest.  
  
"Enough," said Yoda, finally.  
  
The three men immediately stopped, and deactivated their weapons. They turned and faced the Jedi Master.  
  
"Fought well, you have, young Skywalker," said Yoda. "Have used the force and your skills wisely. Now come, we must move on to the next test."  
  
Inwardly, Luke thought about how exhausted he was from the last test. Now, he had to move on to another. All he wanted to do was rest his aching muscles in a nice warm bath.  
  
"A health spa, this is not, Padawan," said Yoda, as he led them away from the clearing. "Want hot baths, you do? Then in the wrong place, you are."  
  
"Be mindful of broadcasting your thoughts, my son," said Anakin. "You have never been this physically or emotionally tested before. Your controls are weakened by stress."  
  
"Forgive me, Father, its just that I haven't slept or..."  
  
Luke stopped speaking suddenly, as he felt something stir in the force. It was an uncomfortable feeling that washed over him, a cold feeling that was associated with the dark side of the force. He stopped, and scanned the area around him with his thoughts. The other Jedi halted as well, saying nothing as Luke sought out the source of the dark surge in the force.  
  
Finally, Luke's attentions were drawn to a cave to his right. He could almost feel a cold wind coming out of the cave, tinged with the stink of a slaughterhouse. A sense of dread threatened to overwhelm the young man, causing Luke to physically back away from the cave.  
  
"No," said Yoda, stopping Luke's retreat. "Confront the darkness, you must. Trust in the force, you must. Go into the cave, you will."  
  
Luke looked at Yoda, then at his Father. Anakin nodded, encouraging his son to obey Yoda's command. Luke approached the cave entrance, drawing his lightsaber from his belt as he did so.  
  
"Your weapon," said Yoda. "You will not need it."  
  
The Padawan nodded, returning his lightsaber to his belt. He stepped into the cave with great hesitation. Each step further into the darkness was harder than the last. It took all of Luke's strength and will to continue. Several minutes went by as Luke made his way through the darkness, letting the force guide him.  
  
He could sense movement up ahead. Luke stopped, waiting to see what was coming. He was surprised to see his Father approach him, or something that looked like his Father. Though the approaching being had the physical features of Anakin Skywalker, Luke could tell through the force that this was not the Father he knew and loved. There was a darkness surrounding him, and a look of cold hatred on the man's face. The being stopped a few feet away from Luke, making no movement at all.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Luke.  
  
Then, to the young man's horror, the being in front of him seemed become immersed by fire. It screamed in agony and rage at the same time, as flames engulfed his features. Luke was temporarily blinded by the light of the blaze, and he could feel the heat of the fire as the man in front of him was transformed by it.  
  
Just as suddenly as the fire appeared, it disappeared again. In the place of the man that looked like his Father now stood a tall, masked figure, dressed in a black mechanical suit and cloak, a helmet of the same color covering his head. The thing's breathing was loud, mechanical, menacing...the sound filled the cave and echoed off of the walls.   
  
"What are you?" asked Luke, once again regaining his composure.  
  
"I am an alternate destiny," said the tall, dark figure, in a cold, mechanical voice.   
  
Luke pondered the statement for a moment, as the figure drew a red blade lightsaber, and moved to strike at Luke. The young man moved at first to his lightsaber, but then considered Yoda's words. "Your weapon, you will not need it," the Jedi Master had said. Luke closed his eyes, and concentrated on the force to guide him, as the breathing came closer and closer, signaling that the dark being was coming closer.  
  
"No," said Luke, opening his eyes. "I reject you. I reject your reality. You are a conjuring of the dark side, but you lack any power."  
  
"I am a part of you," said the mechanical voice. "A part of your Father. I am your darkness, and his, made manifest."  
  
"You are a specter," said Luke. "a figment. A phantom of what is not reality. I will not make you reality. You are to be...ignored."  
  
Luke stepped forward, walking towards the dark figure as if it did not even exist. Just as it looked like he would run into the being confronting him, the dark specter vanished. Luke walked further into the cavern, unafraid of what may confront him.  
  
He could see light ahead. Luke continued forward, curious to see where the light was coming from. Then, to his astonishment, Luke stepped out of the very same cave entrance he had come in through. He saw his Father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda waiting for him.  
  
"But...I walked deeper into the cave," said Luke. "How did I..."  
  
"Reality is not the same in the cave as it is here," said Yoda. "Twisted by the dark side, it is. You have come through the darkness, and have rejected its power over you. Done well, you have."  
  
"Father," said Luke. "I saw...I saw this..."  
  
"Matters not what you saw," said Yoda. "Matters greatly how you reacted to what you saw."  
  
"The dark side can only claim us if we allow it into our existence," said Obi-Wan. "To reject its power is to reject its ability to have a place in our existence. By rejecting the reality of whatever dark specter you saw in the cave, you did not allow the dark side to exist as a part of you."  
  
Yoda began to moan slightly, and had to lean against a log for support. The other three Jedi noticed this, and rushed to the aid of the old Jedi Master.  
  
"Master, are you alright?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Ugh, tired am I," said Yoda. "Many years, it has been, since the trials I have conducted. Rest, I must."  
  
"Come, Master," said Obi-Wan. "We will help you to your home."  
  
***  
It had been two weeks since Padme and her party had arrived in the Naboo refugee camp. In that time, the former Queen and Senator from Naboo became reacquainted with her people. She helped out in the hospital, cared for the wounded, and aided in the distribution of food and blankets to those in need. Padme talked to her people, attempted to give them some measure of hope, though she herself had been at a loss as to how to get her people away from the planet to the safety of Lessalia. She had thought before her arrival here that there would be the necessary ships to take them. At least, that is the impression Wedge had when he had been here. But Sio Bibble told her that several of the transports were destroyed in Imperial attacks, and that the two remaining ones hidden several miles away would not be enough.  
  
But Han now had an idea as to how to get the Naboo away from the planet. He, along with Padme, Leia, Ralla, Wedge, and Sio Bibble, met in the latter's room in the clinic to discuss Han's proposal. He had already explained it to Padme, and now explained it to the rest of them.  
  
"Han, are you sure these people can help us?" asked Wedge.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," said Han. "They've got the ships, and the moxy to pull it off...for the right price, of course."  
  
Padme turned to Leia. "The box, please," said the Mother to her daughter.  
  
Leia handed over a small, silver box. Padme opened it, and pulled out a brilliant blue crystal. Sio Bibble exhaled in astonishment when he saw it.  
  
"The Star of Naboo!" he said. "I thought...it had been lost, years ago."  
  
"Queen Jamilla had told me to keep it, when she succeeded me as Queen," said Padme. "It was a reward for service, one that I wasn't willing to accept. But she insisted. Now, I'm glad I did accept it finally. It will now save the Naboo."  
  
"But, you can't...you can't be thinking of using that as payment to these smugglers Han is talking about," said Bibble. "It has been a symbol of Naboo nobility for five hundred years."  
  
"What good is the Star of Naboo if the people of Naboo do not survive?" countered Padme. She gave it to Han, who took it in his hands gently. "Use this to pay the smugglers. It is a Naboo blue orb gemstone. Since there is no more Naboo, therefore no more gemstones from Naboo, it should be very valuable."  
  
"Yes," said Han. "I'm sure it will be enough."  
  
"Good," said Padme. "Now take it, and go. We don't know when the Imperials will strike again. I want to get my people out of here as soon as we can."  
  
"It will take a couple of days," said Han. "Chewie and I will be as quick as we can."  
  
"Leia," said Padme. "I want you to go with him."  
  
"What?!" asked Leia in astonishment. "I want to stay with you."  
  
"I need you to safeguard the stone. And Han may need help with negotiations," said Padme.   
  
"But Mother..."  
  
"Do as I say, dear," said Padme. "Please. I need you to make sure this goes right. This is so important, everything depends on it. I must stay with my people, otherwise I would go myself to ensure that the mission succeeds. But I entrust it to my daughter. You are the guardian of that stone, until you use it to pay the smugglers. Will you do this for me?"  
  
"Alright," said Leia. "If you think that's best."  
  
****  
Darth Hister stepped into the holo-communications room of his command ship. He activated the comm's controls, then knelt in front of the holo-projector as the image of the Emperor appeared before him.  
  
"Any news, my apprentice?" asked Emperor Palpatine.  
  
"Yes, my Master," said Hister. "Everything is ready for the attack. Our agent reports that the Millennium Falcon has left to hire ships to take the Naboo from the planet. Skywalker's wife is still there, with her people."  
  
"Excellent," said the Emperor. "Everything is proceeding as I desire. Move forward as planned." 


	7. Chapter Six: The Enemy Closes In

**********************************  
Chapter Six: The Enemy Closes In  
  
Luke Skywalker was deep in meditation in a clearing not far from Yoda's small house on Degobah. The sounds of the jungle around the Jedi Padawan were a distant distraction from the young man's intense concentration on the force.   
  
It had been a strange couple of days for Luke, ever since Yoda became ill. He hadn't seen the old Jedi Master since that time. Obi-Wan stayed with Yoda in the dwelling, while Anakin supervised Luke's continuations of the Jedi Trials. No one told Luke anything about Yoda's condition. Instead, Anakin kept Luke focused on his trials, and did so with some since of urgency. It felt to Luke that time for his trials seemed to be running out, but why he could not fathom.  
  
When a Jedi feels confused, he or she invariably does one thing: meditates. "The force," said Yoda, "is the one constant in a Jedi's life. Trust in it, ponder it, maintain your connection with it, you must. Sometimes, the force is the only ally you shall have."  
  
So, Luke meditated, focusing his thoughts on the force. For some reason, the force guided Luke's thoughts to the cold, vague realm of the future. The future was always difficult to see in the force, and usually what is seen are strong images of emotion. Sometimes, these emotions are linked to a particular person.  
  
In this case, Luke's impressions of the future seemed to be related to his Mother. He saw his Mother being pursued, hunted, but by who and where, Luke could not tell. Then, more disturbing impressions came to Luke through the force. Pain and fear. He felt his Mother enduring some kind of torture. Luke saw his beloved Mother screaming in agony, and the image shook Luke out of his trance.  
  
He jumped up from the ground and began running towards Yoda's home in one quick motion. Luke was moving on emotion, on the feeling that permeated through the young man that his Mother was in eminent peril. All he could think of was to get to his Father, to tell him.  
  
Luke burst through the door of the small house. He saw his Father and Obi-Wan, and began to speak to them. But then, he saw Yoda, lying on his bed in an extremely weakened condition. The image startled Luke into silence, temporarily forgetting why he had rushed into the dwelling in the first place.  
  
"Luke," said Anakin solemnly. "I was just about to come for you."  
  
"What's happened?" asked Luke, slowly coming over to join Anakin and Obi-Wan by Yoda's bed side.  
  
"I'm afraid, Padawan, that Master Yoda's illness was far more serious than we first suspected," said Obi-Wan quietly. "He's...he's dying."  
  
Luke thought he might have heard Obi-Wan wrong. "Wait, did you say....did you say Master Yoda...he is dying?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he is," confirmed Obi-Wan.  
  
"But how can he be dying?" asked Luke.  
  
"Not yet gone am I," said Yoda weakly. "Ugh, speak to me you can, Luke."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," said Luke, bending down beside Yoda's bed.  
  
"Answer your question, I will," said Yoda. "Dying I am, young Padawan. Before I die, speak with you, I must."  
  
"But, Master Yoda, you can't die," said Luke.  
  
Yoda smiled slightly. "Strong am I with the force, but not that strong. Long have I lived. Productive life, it has been. Been good to me, the force has. Now, I must pass from this life. But, before I die...must see to one final task. Luke, pass the trials, you have. A Jedi Knight, you now are."  
  
Normally, Luke would have felt like celebrating such news. He had worked almost his whole life to become a Jedi Knight. And now, Master Yoda, the last of the Jedi Council, has just proclaimed him a Jedi Knight. But, with the impending death of that same Jedi Master, Luke's reaction was more placid. A small smile was the only sign of happiness he outwardly showed.  
  
Yoda smiled as well. "Happy, I am, to have proclaimed a new Jedi Knight, one last time. Come forward, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin came forward, and kneeled before the Jedi Master's bed.  
  
"Trained your Padawan well, you have, Master Skywalker," said Yoda. "Proud of you, I am."  
  
"Thank you, Master," said Anakin. "I only hope that you can...forgive me for all that I did wrong along the way."  
  
"Not perfect, we are, Skywalker," said Yoda. "Yet....still sense some darkness in you, Anakin. Always be there, it may. Continue to control it, you must."  
  
"I won't let you down, Master," said Anakin.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan joined Anakin and Luke in kneeling beside the bed.   
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"You, Anakin, and Luke. When gone am I, the last of the Jedi, will you be. The hope of the galaxy, the hope of restoring balance to the force, lies with the three of you."  
  
Yoda, turned his head to face the ceiling, and closed his eyes. The old Jedi Master took his last breath, and soon after, his body disappeared. Yoda had become one with the force.  
  
**  
The Imperial troops moved through the woods of Triall, several miles from the Naboo encampment. Leading them was Darth Hister himself, a black contrast to the white armor of the Stormtroopers that surrounded him. They moved through the shadows without making a sound. These were some of the best troops the Empire had, trained for stealth and for deadly efficiency.  
  
"Sir," said one of the troopers to Hister. "We've captured an enemy scout."  
  
Two storm troopers dragged a Gungan before Hister. "What is your name?" asked Hister.  
  
"Gringnot," said the shaking, frightened Gungan. He had heard about Darth Hister, the right hand of the Emperor himself. Never did the Gungan believe he would actually see him, which would have been fine with him.  
  
"Is Amidalla in the camp ahead?" asked Hister, with his snakelike voice.  
  
"Mesa...mesa not knowing what yousa talkin..."  
  
Before the Gungan could finish, Hister grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and lifted Gringnot into the air. Hister clenched his fist down on Gringnot's throat to choak him, but not enough to keep the Gungan from speaking.  
  
"You have one chance to live," said Hister. "Tell me what I want to know. Is Amidalla in the camp?"  
  
"Mesa...not knowin...." Hister choked out the last breath from Gringnot, and threw the Gungan's dead body into a tree. The body impacted with the tree, then bounced off it to the ground with a thud.  
  
"She is there," said Hister. "He thought it in the moment before his death. Commander," he said, turning to an Imperial officer. "Prepare your men for the assault. Set your weapons for stun. I want them taken alive!"  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
***  
"Milady," said Wedge Antilles to the sleeping form of Padme Skywalker. "Milady, please wake up."  
  
"What..."began a half-conscious Padme, as she was shaken out of her sleep.  
  
"Milady, Imperial troops are moving to attack. We must leave, now."  
  
"What?" said Padme with a start. She quickly rose from her bed, and grabbed her blaster from the table next to her. "No, I'm not leaving my people. I will fight with them."  
  
"No, you can't do that," said Wedge. "You are too important."  
  
"How am I more important than any of these people, Wedge?" asked Padme with consternation. "I won't leave them."  
  
"Oh, but you are important," said a man's voice.  
  
Padme and Wedge turned and saw a man standing in the doorway, holding a blaster. It was one of the men who spoke out in support of Padme when she addressed the crowd the day she arrived.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Wedge.  
  
"I am taking Lady Amidalla prisoner, for my employer when he arrives," said the man.  
  
"Your employer?" asked Padme.  
  
"Lord Hister," said the man. "He has paid me good money to make sure you were here when he arrived. I intend to make sure you stay here until he moves in with his troops, then present you to him."  
  
"He wants me," said Padme.  
  
"The Emperor does," said the man. "Therefore, Hister does. Therefore...I do."  
  
A shot rang out in the darkness of the corridor behind the man. A look of pain appeared on his face, just before he collapsed to the floor dead, a blaster wound in his back. Standing behind him was Ralla, blaster in hand.  
  
"Traitorous scum," said Ralla with venom. "Come, Milady, Grandfather told me to get you out of here."  
  
"She's right, Milady," said Wedge. "You must go. Hister is here for YOU. If you fall into the Emperor's hands, the Rebel Alliance will be put in great jeopardy."  
  
"What about my people?" asked Padme.  
  
"My Grandfather is going to organize a defense now," said Ralla. "They will hold off the troops while you escape. They will protect you with their lives, Lady Amidalla."  
  
"No, I can't allow that," said Padme. "I will go to Hister, and I will lead them away from the camp so that my people will be safe."  
  
"No..." began Wedge.  
  
"Wedge," said Padme. "Go with Ralla. Tell Governor Bibble to get my people out of here, and get them to safety."  
  
"But, Milady, I can't let you fall into..."  
  
"I don't intend to," said Padme. "Leia and Han are expected back within a day. I can take care of myself and hide until then, and at the same time lead away Hister's troops."  
  
"No, I won't..."began Wedge.  
  
"Wedge, as Lady Amidalla-Skywalker of Naboo, I ORDER you to obey my command," said Padme, her voice filled with practiced authority. She knew that Wedge would obey her. But to her surprise, she was wrong.  
  
"Not this time, Milady, I'm sorry," said Wedge.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," said Padme. She raised her pistol and fired twice, knocking Wedge and Ralla to the floor. Her blaster was set for stun, so they were only knocked out.  
  
"I will not let my people be harmed because of me," said Padme to the unconscious forms. She then made her way past them, and ran out the door of the shelter.  
  
****  
Hister and his troops got closer to the camp. They would be there in minutes. Through the force, the Sith Lord knew their presence had been detected by scouts from the encampment. The Imperials had captured a few more of these scouts, and Hister ordered their execution. He knew now that Amidalla was there.  
  
"She won't run," thought Hister. "She is stubborn, and won't leave her people. She will stay, and we will get her."  
  
He reached out with his mind to locate Padme Amidalla-Skywalker. He had been in her presence before, in the Rebel base on Yavin, just before he was interrupted by Jedi Master Windu. Hister smiled as he remembered battling the aging Jedi, then decapitating him. It had been a satisfying kill, but he had lost his prize. Not this time.  
  
When Hister located Padme with the force, he was surprised to find that the woman's presence was much closer to him than the camp, and getting closer. "Is she giving herself up?" thought Hister. "To save her people. This will make things much easier."  
  
Just then, a shot rang out through the forest, and one of the storm troopers fell to the ground dead. Another shot rang out from the woods, and killed yet another trooper. Then, a woman's voice called out, "I'm here, Hister! Come and get me, you son of a bitch!"  
  
It was Amidalla's voice. "So, the little lady wants to play games," thought Hister. "This should be fun."  
  
"Commander," he said. "Have your troops spread out and find her. Remember, weapons fire on stun only. I want her alive."  
  
"Yes, Milord," said the Commander.  
  
-Well, kind readers, what do you think? If you've got a moment, I'd love to get feedback. Are you breathless with anticipation? Don't worry, I'll try not to keep you waiting as long this time for the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter Seven: In the Hands of Evil

**********************************  
Chapter Seven: In the Hands of Evil  
  
*  
"You didn't see anything else in your vision?" asked Anakin of his son with a worried tone.  
  
After the shock of Yoda's death, Luke had almost forgotten why he had rushed into the small hut to begin with. He told his Father and Obi-Wan about his vision of his Mother. Obi-Wan went to their ship to try and contact the Rebellion and see if Padme was alright. In the meantime, Anakin continued to question his son about his vision.  
  
"That was all, Father," said Luke. "But believe me, it was enough to frighten me. Do you think she might really be in danger?"  
  
"I hope not," said Anakin. "But we have to know for sure. I once wrote off a vision I had of a loved one in pain as just a dream. By the time I finally acted on that vision, it was too late to save her."  
  
Anakin was remembering the horrible dreams he had many years ago of his Mother being in pain. He wrote them off as dreams, until he finally could not ignore the visions any longer. He and Padme went to Tatooine, and found his Mother had been captured by Tusken raiders. Anakin could not get to his Mother in time to save her. Now, much to Anakin's horror, history seemed to be repeating itself.  
  
"What could be after her?" asked Luke.  
  
"Hmm, what?" asked Anakin, shaken from his remembrances.  
  
"In my vision...I felt like something or someone was after her. Who or what could it be?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I have my suspicions, if the vision is true," replied Anakin. "Remember, Hister came to the Rebel base on the moon of Yavin to get your Mother. Master Windu gave his life to keep Hister from doing so."  
  
"Are you saying it could be Hister?" asked Luke.  
  
"Hister, and the Emperor," said Anakin. "Those would be my primary suspects. If indeed Padme is really in danger."  
  
Obi-Wan came back into the door with a glum expression on his face.   
  
"What did you find out?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I was able to get through to the Rebellion, and speak to General Nadine," said Obi-Wan. "He said that Padme, Leia, Solo, and Wedge Antilles all left in the Falcon not long after we left Hoth. According to Padme, Wedge had found Naboo who had survived their planet's destruction, in danger on a planet called Triall."  
  
"We have to get to Triall," said Anakin. "FAST!"  
  
**  
Padme led the Imperial troops who were after her through the woods of Triall, further and further away from the Naboo encampment. Every once in a while, she would take cover, and wait for the forward elements of the Imperial troops to catch up, then fire a few shots at them before continuing her retreat. She wanted to make sure they were still chasing her, and not moving in on the camp. At the same time, she wanted to slow down the Imperials as much as possible through fear of ambush.  
  
The Imperial troops were not really her worry. She was not a professional soldier, but storm troopers were also clumsy and stupid at times. She knew how they operated in battle, going back to the Battle of Geonosis and the first time she had ever seen the soon to be enforcers of Palpatine's will. Padme used all of her knowledge about them to evade them.  
  
Who she was worried about was Darth Hister. She had a chance of evading the storm troopers, but what chance did she have against a Sith Lord? Between pants as she ran, Padme whispered to herself, "I wish Ani were here."  
  
After about ten minutes of running, Padme stopped to catch her breath. She took cover and prepared to take a few more shots at her pursuers. Padme huddled into some bushes and waited, her blaster pointed in the direction the storm troopers were coming from. The minutes passed, and still no one came. She waited, blaster at the ready, worried now why she had not seen any Imperial troops coming up the path.   
  
Finally, she saw a dark cloaked figure coming down the path. Instantly, Padme recognized him as being Darth Hister. Padme moved to immediately retreat from her position, not even trying to shoot the Sith Lord with her blaster. She knew blasters were no good against force trained opponents with light sabers.  
  
But before she could retreat, she heard Hister call out to her.  
  
"Padme Amidalla-Skywalker," said Hister.   
  
Padme froze in her tracks, thinking she had been found. But when she turned to look at Hister, he was still far away from her down the path, and seemed to be calling out to the woods with no particular location as the target of his gaze.  
  
"Lady Amidalla," said Hister. "You have led us on a merry chase, but it is time for that chase to end. Surrender yourself immediately. If you do not, my forces will wipe out your people in the camp. They are poised now, ready to attack on my command. Your people would put up a good fight, but they would be no match for my troops. Especially since I sent for reinforcements from my star destroyer. Approximately 500 storm troopers are waiting to attack the Naboo. If you surrender now, we will leave this place and leave your people as they are."  
  
Padme thought for a moment that Hister may be bluffing. But she doubted that this was a bluff. Hister could and would do what he was threatening. Even if he was bluffing, could she really afford to take that chance? Inwardly, she weighed her options. "If I surrender, there is a chance Hister will keep his word, and leave my people alone. If I don't then Hister will have my people slaughtered, for that she was almost 100% certain. The first option gave the Naboo the best chance for survival. Padme's decision was made.  
  
She stepped out of the woods and into the clear, allowing Hister to see her. Padme tossed her blaster pistol to the ground, and put her hands on her head.   
  
Hister sneered at her with his evil smile, and snapped his fingers. Several storm troopers popped out of the woods, and approached Padme. They handcuffed her, and led her towards Hister.  
  
Padme came face to face with the Sith Lord, a practiced look of calm reserve on her face. "I'm a Skywalker, and a former Queen," she thought. "I will show no fear to my enemy."  
  
"At last," said Hister, running a gloved hand over Padme's cheek. "You are my prisoner, Milady. Your new Master wishes an audience with you."  
  
"My people," said Padme, shifting her face away from Hister's palm. "They will be spared?"  
  
"Commander," said Hister, turning towards an approaching Imperial officer. "Have our troops evacuated from the planet. We will leave at once."  
  
***  
"Leia, calm down!" said Han to the frightened woman sitting behind him in the Millennium Falcon's cockpit. The ship had just jumped out of hyperspace a few minutes ago, returning to Triall with news that they had arranged transport for the Naboo to Lessalia. But when they got out of hyperspace, they found an unpleasant surprise in orbit around the planet.  
  
"Don't you tell me to calm down!" yelled Leia. "That is an Imperial star destroyer. My MOTHER is down there!"  
  
"I know that!" said Han. "But there aint a lot we can do about it right now! This ship wasn't made to take on star destroyers! Run from them, yes. Take them on, HELL NO!"  
  
"Then what can we do?" asked Leia.  
  
"I'm going to try and slip onto the planet, but it won't be easy," said Han. "I'm surprised that the Falcon hasn't been spotted yet. Look, Leia, I'm going to do all I can here, use every skill as a pilot that I have to get your Mother out of there. But, I just don't know if it will be enough."  
  
"Make it enough, Han," said Leia with a slight sob. "My Mother...."  
  
"I know," said Han, putting his hand on Leila's thigh. "I know."  
  
****  
Hister stepped down the gangplank of an Imperial shuttle into the landing bay of his star destroyer. Padme was in shackles close behind him, closely guarded by two storm troopers with rifles in hand. For a moment, Padme considered booting Hister in the ass and sending reeling down the gangplank, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor. No reason to incur physical abuse for no reason, if she intended on staying alive for Anakin to rescue her. That was her main hope in her mind right now, for her strong and beautiful Anakin to come for her.  
  
Darth Hister led Padme and her guards to the main bridge of the destroyer. When they got there, Hister motioned for the troopers to back off. Hister took Padme's hand and led her down the observation gang plank to look out the large viewing windows of the bridge.  
  
"Lovely sight, isn't it?" asked Hister, indicating the planet outside the window.  
  
Padme let out a sarcastic snicker. "What does a Sith like you know about beauty?"  
  
"Come now, Milady," said Hister. "I find you to be beautiful. Your husband is a VERY lucky man. Or was, I should say."  
  
"I'm flattered," said Padme, her voice full of sarcastic spite.  
  
"Sir," said an Imperial Captain who had approached the odd pair. "All troops have been evacuated from the planet."  
  
"Very well," said Hister. "You may continue with the operation, Captain. Have all cannons fire when ready."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Padme.  
  
"You little fool," said Hister. "Did you really think I would keep my word? Why waste the time and troops in an assault on the Naboo encampment? My destroyer will simply annihilate it from orbit with its laser cannons."  
  
"NO!" screamed Padme. She lunged at Hister's throat, but the Sith just back handed her across the face and knocked her to the deck.  
  
Padme pushed herself up off the ground to a sitting position a few moments later. Helplessly, she watched as laser fire began to pour out of the Imperial ship and head straight for a specific area of the planet's surface. Tears streamed down her face. She thought she could actually hear her people screaming as the encampment was bombarded, dying in a state of helpless terror.  
  
After the span of only two minutes, the fire ceased. The Captain returned to Hister, and reported. "Sir, the camp and everything around it for a sectored radius has been destroyed."  
  
"Very good, Captain," said Hister. "Have some guards take the Emperor's new prize to her cell."  
  
  
-Well, are you stunned? Shocked? What did you think of the lastest chapter? Remember, feedback and reviews are always encouraged and welcomed. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Devastation

******************************************  
Chapter Eight: Devastation  
  
*  
The Millennium Falcon flew low over the tree tops of the planet Triall as it approached what used to be the Naboo encampment. As soon as the Imperial bombardment had started, Han and Chewie had set their ship down in the woods far from the target of the incoming fire. Leia, thinking her Mother was in the camp, began screaming as she saw the enemy fire pouring down from the heavens towards the Naboo encampment. Han held her in his arms, and watched in horror as the red laser blasts poured in for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the firing stopped, and the three beings on the Falcon could only sit an wait to see if the Imperials were going to come back.  
  
After waiting an hour with no sign of Imperial activity, Han and Chewie decided to bring the Falcon into the air and have a look. They scanned the last known location of the star destroyer in orbit, but found no sign of the massive ship. A cursory scan of the orbital area above them found no signs of the ship. A ship as large as a star destroyer would have been seen by the Falcon's scanners if one had been in orbit above them, so Han figured it was safe enough.  
  
He also decided to survey the remains of the encampment, and the area around it, from the air. As they flew towards the encampment, Leia stood behind Han's pilot seat, gripping the back of it for support to keep her from collapsing. She was in a state of shock, trying to fathom the fact that her beloved Mother might be dead. "If she is dead," thought Leia, "the Emperor will pay for THIS! My Father will see to that!"  
  
Then, the Falcon came upon the devastation. The Naboo encampment, and everything for a mile around it, was destroyed. Very little remained, except for scraps of debris. To their horror, the crew of the Millennium Falcon could also see the charred remains of what could only be human bodies, or at least what was left of them, strewn here and there on the ground. Everything else in the camp had been pulverized by the Imperial bombardment.  
  
Chewie growled in anger, enraged by what the Imperials had done to these innocent people. Han's anger was shown more silently, as he bawled his fist on a console and his face turned red with rage. He turned to look at Leia, who seemed surprisingly calm. She had put on her well practiced veneer of reserve, inherited from her Mother. It was the only thing that was keeping her from breaking down into a mass of weeping and shaking flesh.  
  
A signal was coming in on the comm channel. Han activated the comm, and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Repeat, this is Wedge Antilles calling Captain Solo, come in," said the voice.  
  
"Wedge," said Han, answering the comm. "You're alive."  
  
"Barely," said Wedge. "We're to the south of the encampment. I'll shoot off a flare. Can you pick us up?"  
  
"Will do," said Han.  
  
"Wedge," said Leia. "My Mother. Is she..."  
  
"I don't know," said Wedge. "I'll...explain when we get picked up."  
  
Chewie spotted Wedge's flare, and he and Han swooped the Millennium Falcon in and touched down in a nearby clearing. Chewie went to open the hatch for Wedge, while Han and Leia stayed in the cockpit. Han stood up, and put his hand on Leia's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, if Wedge's is still alive, then..."  
  
"He didn't know, he said," said Leia, interrupting Han's calming words.   
  
A few moments later, Chewie returned to the cockpit. Following him was a dirtied and bloodied Wedge Antilles. In his arms, walking with him, was Ralla Bibble. She was just as dirty and beaten up as Wedge, but she looked much weaker, and her face showed signs of having been crying.  
  
Han and Leia helped them into seats, and waited for one of them to speak. Wedge looked up at Leia, then Han and Chewie, and then at Ralla. Finally, he spoke to the three waiting people staring at him.  
  
"It was horrible," said Wedge. "We...were about two miles from the camp when the firing started. We took cover in a small grotto nearby. The noise, the explosions...it was so loud. So LOUD! The loudest noise I had ever heard in my life. In the distance, we could even hear....hear people screaming! I wanted to wait for a while after the firing stopped to go back to camp, but Ralla took off and would hear no suggestion of waiting."  
  
"My Grandfather," said Ralla, her head resting on Wedge's shoulder. "My people. All of them...gone. All gone! ALL GONE!" She buried her head in Wedge's chest, and began crying again.  
  
"My Mother," said Leia, a tear running down her cheek. "Is she...was she..."  
  
"I don't know," said Wedge. "I hope not. You see, we got word that Imperial troops were coming through the woods towards the encampment. A traitor who tried to capture your Mother said Darth Hister himself had come with a squadron of troops to get her, but Ralla killed the traitor. We wanted your Mother to run from the camp, while the rest of us held off the Imperial troops. But...she stunned us, and left to go lead the Imperials away from the camp. I'm sorry Leia, if I could have stopped her..."  
  
"Then there is a chance that she is alive," said Leia. "She must be! Hister wanted her alive! They wouldn't destroy the camp unless they knew she wasn't in it. Unless...unless..."  
  
"Hister had captured her," said Han, completing Leia's unspoken thought.  
  
"My Mother," said Leia. "In the hands of the Empire...or dead. Neither option is good, though the first means she is still alive."  
  
"And while there is life, there is hope," said Wedge. "General Skywalker...your Father will rescue her, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I have to know if she is alive," said Leia. "Excuse me, I have to be alone."  
  
Leia left the worn out group in the cockpit, and retreated to a room in the back of the ship. She kneeled down on the floor in the middle of the room, and closed her eyes to meditate. Although she had chosen not to be trained as a Jedi, her Father had still instructed her on some basic control of her force powers. Meditation was part of that training. She couldn't use the force like a Jedi could, but she could tap into it. This time, she hoped to use the force to determine if her Mother still lived.  
  
She opened herself up to the force, letting it flow through her like her Father had taught. Leia concentrated on her Mother, on her life essence that was similar to hers by blood. Due to her lack of practice and advanced training, she was having difficulty in feeling much of anything through the force. Leia was about to give up after a long time at trying, but then she felt it. Just barely...like a faint echo. Somewhere, she sensed a incredibly brief glimpse of her Mother. It wasn't much, but it told Leia what she wanted to know.  
  
"She's alive," said Leia to herself.  
  
**  
"How much longer?" asked Luke of his Father.  
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke were on their way to the planet Triall, where the Rebellion had told Obi-Wan that Padme and Leia had gone. Ever since Luke's vision, the three of them had been dearly worried about Padme, given Luke's visions of her in fear and in great pain.  
  
"Not long," said Anakin. "I just wish this damned ship would go faster."  
  
"Anakin, we can't go any faster," said Obi-Wan. "You are already pushing the engines well beyond safety limits. Any faster, and we'll fly apart."  
  
"Then we'll FLY APART!" yelled Anakin. "I have to get to HER!"  
  
"Anakin..." began Obi-Wan.  
  
"Not now, Obi-Wan, please," said Anakin. "I just...I can't talk about it now. Later, I promise."  
  
Obi-Wan respected Anakin's wishes, and put off the conversation they both knew was needed. Anakin's thoughts drifted from the flight controls and to memories of his times together with Padme. He remembered the first time he had seen her, when he was a boy in Watto's shop on Tatooine. She was so beautiful then, and was even more so when they're paths crossed again after ten years. He remembered their first kiss, they're wedding day. His thoughts dwelled on their wedding night, their first time being completely open and intimate with one another. They had made love like there was no tomorrow, drinking in every inch of each other. Then, afterwards, they lay together, limbs and arms intertwined, their bodies pressed against one another so closely that one wouldn't have been able to tell where each person ended or began. Then, Anakin remembered the day their children were born, seeing Padme hold the two tiny infants in her arms, her eyes gazing on them with unconditional love and tenderness. He had cried at the sight, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, only matched by a similar image when their other child, Ruwee, had been born several years later.  
  
Anakin was shaken out of his trip down memory lane by an alarm on the control panel. "We're there," said Anakin. "Cutting to sub-light engines."  
  
The ship jumped out of hyperspace, and the three Jedi in the cockpit gazed on the planet Triall which lay before them. Through the force, they could sense that a great tragedy had occurred here, death and destruction tainted their perception of the beautiful world.  
  
"I'll try and open a comm channel, raise the Millennium Falcon," said Obi-Wan. He activated the communications channel. "Captain Solo, do you copy, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padme Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, anyone. Do you copy? This is Obi-Wan..."  
  
"General Kenobi," said the voice of Han Solo on the comm. "Where are you?"  
  
"In orbit," said Obi-Wan. "And you?"  
  
"On the planet," said Han. "Something's happened here. I'll send you a tracking signal so you can find us."  
  
"Solo," said Anakin. "Is my wife...is Padme alright?"  
  
"Look, you'll have to come down so we can explain what happened," said Han.   
  
The Jedi's ship locked onto the Millenium Falcon's signal, and Anakin piloted the ship into the planet's atmosphere. He landed it within sight of the Millenium Falcon. Before the engines were completely shut down, Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan raced out of the hatch of the ship and ran to the Falcon.  
  
Han, Chewie, and Leia greeted them at the bottom of the ramp that led into the Falcon. Leia ran and flung herself into her Father's arms.  
  
"Daddy," she said. "Its so good to see you."  
  
"And you, Princess," said Anakin, kissing the top of his daughter's head.   
  
Leia pulled back from Anakin, and then shared and embraced with her brother and Obi-Wan. Han walked up slowly, Chewie by his side, neither of them wanting to face Anakin at the moment. Together, Leia and Han told the three Jedi what happened. Leia concluded the story by telling them that she had sensed her Mother briefly through the force, and felt sure she was alive.  
  
"I agree," said Obi-Wan. "Hister wanted Padme alive before, when he came for her at Yavin. The Emperor wants her, to get to you Anakin."  
  
"Where could they have taken her?" asked Luke.  
  
"I don't know," said Anakin. "But if Palpatine wants me, he will tell us where to come to meet him, and find Padme."  
  
"General Skywalker," said Han. "Anakin. I'm...I'm sorry, for not being here...for bringing your wife here in the first place. I know you probably want to kill me right now, but..."  
  
"Its not your fault, Han," said Anakin. "If you hadn't brought her, she would have found another way. My wife has a way of getting what she wants, and if her mind was made up to do something, she'd find a way to do it."  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Luke.  
  
"Now...we wait," said Obi-Wan.  
  
***  
Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne in his private sanctuary on board his Imperial flag ship. It hovered in space, waiting to rendezvous with the star destroyer bearing Darth Hister and Padme Skywalker to the dark lord of the Sith. A little while ago, an officer had come to tell the Emperor that Hister's ship had arrived, but he need not have. Palpatine knew his apprentice had returned, feeling him nearby through the force.  
  
He smiled as he sense Hister coming on board the flag ship in a shuttle, his prize in tow. Finally, the Emperor turned to face the door to his throne room, flanked by red garbed members of the Emperor's personal guard. The door opened, and in step the dark clad Darth Hister. Just behind him was Padme Amidalla-Skywalker, clad in her white jumpsuit, dirtied and torn from her ordeal on Triall. She was herself flanked by four storm troopers.  
  
The group came before the Emperor's throne. Hister kneeled, and the storm troopers pushed Padme to her knees as well.   
  
"Welcome back, Lord Hister," said the Emperor. "And welcome, my dear Amidalla. We meet again, at last."  
  
"You murdering MONSTER!" yelled Padme.   
  
Enraged at the sight of the man who had betrayed her people, her world, and had no destroyed both, she jumped up from her knees and charged towards Palpatine in a fit of blind rage. But the Emperor raised a finger, and Padme stopped dead in her tracks, her hands clutching at her throat as Palpatine used the force to choke her.  
  
"You little fool," said the Emperor. "I see age has not mellowed your passions, my dear. But I do see that your emotional controls are not as practiced."  
  
He released her from his force grip, and Padme fell to her knees coughing. After several moments, she was able to pull herself together, and rose to her feet. Hister came up behind her, and put a firm grip on her left shoulder.  
  
"You are mine at last, Padme Amidalla," said Palpatine. "I have waited a long time for this. I have great plans for you, my dear, plans that will have your husband coming to join us here. Now that I have you, it shouldn't take much to persuade him to come. Tell me, how is my former protégé? Has he ever regretted turning away from the power I offered him?"  
  
"Never," said Padme. "My husband would never regret having turned away from you and staying on the side of light."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose he wouldn't," said the Emperor. "Not with you as his prize. Though, choosing you over the power of the dark side shows that he is just as foolish as you. I wonder what would have made him do that. Was it your smile, your eyes, your beauty, your wealth? Or was it that he just enjoyed fucking you too much to turn you away?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," said Padme. "You know nothing of love."  
  
"Oh, you are mistaken," said Palpatine, rising from his throne. He walked over to Padme, and the back of his hand against her cheek, almost as a perversion of the image of a Father caressing the cheek of a beloved daughter. "I know how to use Anakin's love for you, to bring him to me and to help me bring him to his knees. For whatever reason he loves you...that love will be his undoing. I will see to it. Now, let us prepare you so that we may send a proper invitation to Anakin Skywalker." 


	10. Chapter Nine: Tortured Thoughts

**************************  
Chapter Nine: Tortured Thoughts  
  
*  
The Millennium Falcon waited on the planet Triall. Luke and Leia had both wanted to use the Falcon to find some trace of where the Imperial star destroyer that carried off their Mother had gone, but both Anakin and Obi-Wan told them to be patient. Knowing Palpatine, he wouldn't keep them waiting for long. They were right.  
  
"Anakin," called out Han from the pilot's seat in the cockpit. Anakin, followed closely by the rest of the ship's occupants came running.  
  
"What is it?" asked Anakin.  
  
"We're getting a signal on an Imperial frequency," said Han. "It says for Anakin Skywalker to stand by for a private transmission. Nothing else."  
  
"That's what we've been waiting for," said Anakin. "When the second message comes through, send it to the holo-viewer in the main rec room. Obi-Wan, this may be a private message, but I'd like you to be there as well. Hide outside of viewer range."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and began to follow Anakin out of the cockpit to the rec room.  
  
"But, Father..."began Luke.  
  
"No," said Anakin. "Stay, all of you. No one follows."  
  
Luke, though anxious to get word about his Mother, waited, as did the rest of the crew.   
  
As they walked down the corridor, Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at Anakin.  
  
"It was a good decision not to let Luke or Leia be in the room when we here from Palpatine," said Obi-Wan. "It would likely be difficult news for them to bear. As it will be for you. I am concerned..."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Anakin. "I have to be, for Padme's sake."  
  
The two Jedi stepped into the rec room, and sealed the door behind them. Obi-Wan stood in a far corner of the room, out of range of the holo-viewer's camera. Anakin stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his thoughts focused on preparing himself for whatever Palpatine would say to him.   
  
Several minutes later, a signal came in to prepare for receiving transmission. Anakin took a deep breath, and activated the holo-viewer. On the holographic display came the image of Emperor Palpatine himself, the hooded form still very familiar to Anakin even after twenty years.  
  
"Well, Anakin Skywalker," said Palpatine. "It has been a long time, my old protégé."  
  
"Not long enough," said Anakin. "And no longer your protégé. I thankfully was saved from being your slave."  
  
"Saved, eh," said Palpatine. "Saved from all of the power, the influence, the strength I could have helped you to acquire. Saved from being my right hand, my second in leadership of this great Empire I have forged. You were kept from all of this by one woman, who is now in my possession."  
  
"Where is my wife?" asked Anakin, with a slight tone of irritation carefully restrained from growing to anger. "What have you done with her?"  
  
"After all these years, you are still a fool," said Palpatine. "It is as I thought. You still cling to Padme Amidalla for your strength, for your resistance of all that I offered you. I am going to do you a favor, Anakin. I will remove the impediment to your power for you."  
  
Palpatine stepped back, and revealed the form of Padme Amidalla behind him. She was bound by her wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling, her hands secured above her head and her form hanging ever so slightly off the ground.  
  
"Padme," said Anakin into the viewer. "Angel, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't, Anakin," said Padme. "Don't come for me. Palpatine will..."  
  
All of a sudden, blue force lightening began emanating from Palpatine hands, striking Padme. She screamed in agony as the Sith Lord mercilessly tortured her with destructive energy emanating from the core of his power.  
  
As she continued to scream, Anakin's anger grew. "STOP IT!" he yelled. "YOUR KILLING HER!"  
  
Palpatine stopped, and turned to face Anakin. "But I am saving you from this pretty fool that keeps your potential chained," he said calmly. "When she dies, nothing can stop you from becoming what you were destined to be. Nothing will keep you from me."  
  
He sneered, then turned and began attacking Padme again with the force lightning, her high pitched screams searing into Anakin's heart as the lightning seared into her body.   
  
"IT'S ME YOU WANT!" screamed Anakin. "LEAVE HER ALONE! Tell me where to come to, and I will come! I will do anything, just STOP!"  
  
Palpatine stopped once again. This time, Padme was unconscious from the pain when the Emperor turned to face Anakin through the viewer.  
  
"Is she..."began Anakin.  
  
"She is alive," said Palpatine. "For now. You will come to my flag ship in what was once the Naboo system. Come alone. Be quick about coming, for the entire time your arrival is delayed, your paramour will suffer pain unlike any she could imagine. We will talk about your future when we arrive."  
  
The image on the viewer disappeared. Anakin and Obi-Wan were left alone in the room with their thoughts, and Anakin was left with his growing anger.  
  
**  
Palpatine approached the unconscious form of Padme Skywalker. He slapped her repeatedly in the face, forcing her back to consciousness. As she awakened, Darth Hister approached them.  
  
"Shall I take her to a cell to await Skywalker's arrival?" asked Hister.  
  
"No," said Palpatine. "I am not through with her. Her connection to Anakin is strong. He can feel what she feels if the emotion is powerful enough. I will make sure that all he feels from her is pain."  
  
Palpatine reached out his hand. Padme, hearing what Palpatine said, expected another round of force lightning. Instead, she saw him merely close his fist in mid-air. Suddenly, she began to feel a sharp pain in her chest. It was as if Palpatine was using the force to send stabbing pain into Padme's heart. Slowly, starting from her heart, the pain spread through every organ of her body, then to her bones and muscles. Her breathing became labored as the pain continued to spread and grow in intensity.   
  
"I am not physically damaging your body, my dear," said Palpatine. "But you will feel the pain that you would feel if every bone in your body was being broken, and every internal organ began dissected. Your body will feel nothing but pain, though it will not be physically damaged. You will not die, will not be relieved from the pain by death. Instead, the pain will go on and on, all through your body."  
  
The pain continued to increase, and Padme could no longer contain herself. She screamed in agony, and her whole body convulsed and spasmed. As she continued to scream, Palpatine smiled with success, and increased the pain as her screams echoed through the walls of the dark room.  
  
***  
Anakin paced around the rec room on the Millennium Falcon like a caged animal. Through the force, the bond with his wife, he could feel her agony, could hear her screams echoing through his mind. As the sensations of terror and pain continued to come from his wife, Anakin's rage grew.   
  
Finally, he grabbed a table and threw it across the room. He turned and began to march out of the rec room towards the exit ramp of the Falcon. Obi-Wan quickly followed him.  
  
"Anakin, Anakin STOP!" yelled Obi-Wan, as the two Jedi marched down the ramp and towards the other ship the Jedi had come in.  
  
"I have to get to her!" yelled Anakin. "I can feel her, through the force! That BASTARD is torturing her! She's in agony! I must go to her!"  
  
"And what will you do when you get there?" asked Obi-Wan. "What about Palpatine?"  
  
"He'll pay for this!" said Anakin in low tone of unyielding rage. "I will CRUSH HIS DRIED BONES! I will make him suffer as she has suffered! He has called down my wrath, and he is going to GET IT!"  
  
"And in so doing, you will give Palpatine WHAT HE WANTS!" yelled Obi-Wan, grabbing Anakin by the shoulder. When Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, the latter saw a look of anger in his former Padawan's eyes the likes of which he had seen only once before. Anakin's face mirrored the face of his younger self, when he was about to turn to the dark side completely and forever become the dark servant of the Emperor. Padme's love had saved him then. What would save him this time?  
  
"Anakin, don't you see," said Obi-Wan. "Come to your senses, man! Palpatine wants to turn you to the dark side, and is doing so by unleashing your anger! It is what I wanted to talk to you about on the ship on our way here! It is what I have been concerned about ever since we reunited again! Your anger, Anakin, is still your greatest enemy! Through experience, age, and discipline, you have learned to control it so WELL and I have been so PROUD of you for it! But Palpatine is destroying that!"  
  
"What else can I do?" asked Anakin, tears now streaming down his face. "Obi-Wan, you don't understand! I can FEEL her agony, her terror! He is TORTURING HER! She is so much PAIN! My angel, my sweet dear Padme! He is torturing her because of ME! I can't STAND FOR IT! I WON'T!"  
  
"Would she want you to turn to the dark side, to turn to evil because of your anger over her torture!" said Obi-Wan. "Do you want her to feel responsible for turning you to evil!"  
  
"She wouldn't be!" said Anakin.   
  
"She would feel like she did," said Obi-Wan. "It will be her pain, her agony, that would cause you to turn! This is the moment of decision, Anakin! It will decide your destiny and that of everyone who loves you! It will decide the fate of the galaxy, perhaps! Anakin, you have strength in you to resist Palpatine! USE IT! Think of your children! Think of Luke, Leia, and Ruwee! What of them? What happens to them if you turn to the dark side?"  
  
Anakin was silent, contemplating all that his former Master was telling him. He could still feel his wife's agony through the force, and it still angered him, but there was a growing sense of emotional control forming within him. Anakin focused on the logic of the situation, on the light side of the force, as his Jedi training kicked in. He had to put Padme's pain out of his mind, ignore it, or his anger would destroy him as Obi-Wan said it would. For Padme's sake, for his sake, for the sake of his children, and for the sake of goodness itself, he had to stay with the light to defeat Palpatine's darkness and save the woman he loves.  
  
"What must I do, Master?" asked Anakin, very much like a certain young Padawan used to ask his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin, you must confront Palpatine with the strength of your heart, with your mind focused on the force, and with your Jedi training to guide you. It is your only hope of defeating Palpatine. It is your only hope of saving Padme. I know you can do it, my old Padawan. I have confidence in you."  
  
Anakin nodded. "I will do as you say," he said. "Obi-Wan, if anything should happen to me...and to Padme. Take care of my children."  
  
"As though they were my very own," said Obi-Wan. "And we will come to help you. We will find a way. You won't be alone."  
  
The two men embraced each other as a Father and son would. Anakin finally broke from his mentor's embrace and headed for the ship, his cloak blowing in the wind behind him. Obi-Wan watched the strong Jedi Knight enter the ship, closing the hatch behind him. After a few moments, the ship lifted off, and Anakin went to meet his destiny.  
  
********  
-Well, are you breathless with anticipation? What do you think? Will Anakin be able to control his emotions and save Padme? Will Obi-Wan and the others be able to help Anakin destroy the Emperor and Hister? Don't miss the continuation of this adventure, coming soon. In the meantime, reviews are always welcomed. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Unwanted Reunion

*********************************  
Chapter Ten: Unwanted Reunion  
  
*  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" asked Leia in shock. "Where did he go?!"  
  
"To rescue your Mother," said Obi-Wan, "and confront Palpatine and Hister."  
  
"Alone!" said Han. "He must be nuts!"  
  
"How could he have left me behind?" asked Luke. "I'm his son, I should be there with him!"  
  
"Palpatine told him to come alone in his message," said Obi-Wan. "Luke, Leia, I know you want to help rescue your Mother, and help your Father face Palpatine. But this was something he had to do alone."  
  
"We've got to help him somehow," said Leia.   
  
"We will," said Obi-Wan. "But first, we need a way of getting on Palpatine's flag ship."  
  
"Wait," said Han. "I've got a crazy idea. There's a small Imperial base about two parsecs from here, isn't there?"  
  
"Yes," said Wedge. "That's where the Imperials were initially launching their attacks on the Naboo camp from. But why is that important now?"  
  
"If we could raid that base, and steel an Imperial shuttle..." began Han.  
  
"We could use it to get aboard the Emperor's ship!" finished Leia.  
  
"A bold plan," said Obi-Wan. "But risky. What if Palpatine senses Luke and I on the ship? They could just shoot us down before we get aboard."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Luke. "It's likely that Palpatine's focus will be on my Father. He'll probably be too distracted to sense our approach. Besides, would the Emperor be informed about shuttles coming aboard his ship?"  
  
"Not if they were on a supply run," said Wedge. "I wouldn't think he would, anyhow."  
  
"Neither would I," said Han. "What does the Emperor care if the storm troopers get their tooth brushes?"  
  
"We have to try," said Leia. "I say we go."  
  
"Me too," said Luke.  
  
"As do I," said Wedge.   
  
"Hey, you know me, never one to back away from a party," said Han.  
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, before finally nodding his head. "Then its settled," he said. "Han, get us to that base."  
  
**  
Anakin was silent for the entire journey to the Emperor's ship. He remained in meditation, trying to focus on Padme through the force, though it pained him to do so. He could feel her pain and terror as Palpatine continued to torture her in various ways. The Emperor never used any form of torture that would cause Padme physical damage, but the Sith Lord did not need to. With the dark side as his weapon, he could trick Padme's mind and senses into feeling any kind of pain. Anakin tried to send waves of comfort through the force to his beloved, reassuring her that he was coming for her.   
  
But this actually made Padme more apprehensive, because she did not want her husband to fall into the Emperor's hands. She almost wished she could die so that Anakin would have no reason to answer the Emperor's summons. But she knew that Palpatine wouldn't let her die, but would keep on torturing her to drive Anakin to greater anger, and thus closer to the dark side. Padme also knew that her death might be the one thing that would send Anakin over the edge, and cause him to act on dark emotions and through these actions become a servant of the dark side himself.  
  
An alarm sounded on the console of Anakin's ship, pulling Anakin from his meditations. He activated a few controls to bring him out of hyperspace.  
  
***  
Emperor Palpatine quietly stared at the unconscious form of Padme Skywalker. Sometime during the merciless rounds of torture inflicted on her, Padme slipped out of consciousness as her mind sought escape the pain being inflicted upon her. Now, Palpatine just watched her. She had been released from her chains, and now was just lying on the cold deck in a heap. The Emperor smiled as he pondered his plans for both the unconscious woman in front of him, and her Jedi husband.  
  
Darth Hister approached his Master, and bowed. "Master," he said, "Skywalker's shuttle is docking now. I have dispatched a detail to collect him and bring him to your throne room."  
  
"Very good," said the Emperor.   
  
He walked over and bent down next to Padme. He slapped her on the face several times, forcing her back to consciousness. She moaned, and opened her eyes to look right into Palpatine's. Without warning, she spit into Palpatine's face.  
  
"Bastard!" she hoarsely whispered.  
  
Palpatine merely laughed. "My dear, that is not the way to treat someone who has news for you. Your husband is here."  
  
"Anakin," she said with a worried tone. She began to rise up to a sitting position. "Here."  
  
"He will be brought before me any time now. I wish to see him first, but you will be brought to him soon. Then, we will discuss your future, and his. Lord Hister," he said, turning to his dark servant. "Have the guards bring her to my throne room when I call for her."  
  
"Yes, Master," replied Hister.  
  
****  
"Look, Commander," said Han to the image of the Imperial base commander on his view screen. "I can't believe even an Imperial officer would be so dense. I'm telling ya, I've got General Kenobi here as my prisoner. I want to turn him into you, for a bounty of course! Check my records, you'll see that I'm a smuggler with a pretty good reputation. I'm a business man, why don't we do some business?"  
  
"We know all about you," said the Commander. "You are with the rebellion, and this is some kind of trap. I know it is."  
  
"Look, its just me and my wookie co-pilot on board, with the Jedi locked up and sedated," said Han. "Scan us if you don't believe me."  
  
The Imperial officer looked down at a set of controls, and spoke to junior officer. Then, he looked back up at the screen. "Well, you are telling the truth about that at least. We only detect three life forms aboard your ship. But I still have a hard time believing what you say."  
  
"I tricked the Jedi into coming with me, then caught him by surprise," said Han. "The old geezer aint as spry as he used to be, I guess. I want 10,000 for this guy, so I can pay off an outstanding debt to Jabba the Hutt. I want to get that blob off of my back! What about you? Just think of what this would mean to your career! You would be the officer who brought one of the last of the Jedi to the Emperor! Think of the rewards he would lavish on you! Instead of commanding a small base, you could become the Captain of a star destroyer. Maybe even a fleet commander with Admiral's rank! What do you say?"  
  
"Very well," said the officer with a smile. "Land at the coordinates I am sending you."  
  
After the screen blinked off, Han smiled. "One born every minute," he said. "Okay, you guys can get ready."  
  
Chewie growled something to him.   
  
"Yeah, I know, I wasn't sure Luke could trick those scanners either," said Han. "But I will never understand that force stuff, I guess."  
  
The Millennium Falcon came in for a landing in the docking bay of the Imperial base, a small space station equipped with turbo lasers and fighters. As the ship landed, a platoon of storm troopers surrounded it, with their weapons at the ready. The station commander stood with his men.  
  
After the Falcon touched down, the Imperial troops watched the boarding ramp of the ship lower to the station's deck. No one came down the ramp, and the Commander was puzzled as to what was going on. Then, two round cylinders rolled down the ramp. Before the Imperials could react, they exploded with a loud bang. They were stun grenades, and they did their job well, temporarily knocking the wits out of the Imperial troops.  
  
With the Imperials temporarily thrown into confusion, Obi-Wan and Luke raced down the ramp of the Falcon, their light sabers ignited. They sliced their way through the formation of Imperial troops, taking out ten of the enemy soldiers before they could even get a shot off. As the Imperials came to their wits, and acted to face the threat from the attacking Jedi, blaster fire began coming at them from the Millennium Falcon. Ralla, sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon, was using the ships ground defense cannons to level fire at the Imperial troops, while Han, Chewie, Leia, and Wedge, were charging down the ramp of the Falcon with guns blazing.  
  
"Over there," said Luke, in between deflecting Imperial blaster fire with his saber. "That shuttle. We'll take that one."  
  
"Right," said Han. "Let's go people." He lifted up a personal comm device. "Ralla, get the Falcon out of here, and take out the station's communications array and fighter bay as you go."  
  
"Will do," said Ralla. "Good luck."  
  
As the Falcon's boarding ramp closed and her engines came to life, Han and Chewie boarded the Imperial Shuttle. Leia and Wedge provided covering fire as Luke and Obi-Wan raced aboard, joined by the other two shortly thereafter. The ramp closed, and Han adeptly brought the shuttles engines on line. The Millennium Falcon streaked out of the hanger, and the shuttle moved to follow them a few moments later.  
  
Ralla used the Falcon's main guns to blast the stations communications array to bits, and sent several blasts into the fighter launching bay, doing enough damage to keep them from launching any fighters for a while. The Falcon was joined by the captured Imperial shuttle, and the two ships raced away from the station under heavy fire from the Imperial turbo laser cannons. But before the Imperials could get a good targeting lock, the two Rebel ships jumped into hyperspace.  
  
*****  
Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne in his spacious room on the Imperial flag ship, his servant Darth Hister standing beside him. The two Sith waited for their guest to arrive, and did not have to wait long.  
  
The door to the throne room opened, and a squad of storm troopers, led by an Imperial officer, brought Anakin Skywalker into the Emperor's presence. Anakin, his wrists bound in front of him, wore a neutral expression on his face, betraying no emotion to his captors.  
  
The Imperial officer bowed. "Majesty," he said, "we have brought the Rebel before you as you ordered. He surrendered quickly, and was armed only with this."  
  
The officer presented the light saber to the Emperor. Palpatine reached forward and took it from him.  
  
"Very good," said the Emperor. "You and your men may go. Leave the prisoner with us."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," said the officer, as he bowed once again, turned, and signaled his troops to leave.   
  
After the officer and troopers were gone, the Emperor ordered his personal guards to leave the room as well. "There will be no more need for those," said the Emperor, waving his hand and unlocking Anakin's hand cuffs with the force. The cuffs fell to the deck, as Anakin calmly lowered his hands to his sides.  
  
There was silence in the room, neither Sith or Jedi saying a word for a few moments. Finally, the Emperor spoke first.  
  
"Well, we meet again after all this time, Anakin," said the Emperor.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "I see your fashion sense hasn't improved. But instead of dressing like a buffoon, you now dress like some depressed Jawa."  
  
Emperor Palpatine did not reply to the impetuous remark, but continued in his melodic tone of before. "Anakin, I had such great plans for you. We could have ruled this galaxy together."  
  
Anakin sneered. "Oh, but you would have denied that honor to your pet standing next to you now. Tell me, what sludge heap did you find him in?"  
  
Hister growled slightly and moved towards the Jedi, but the Emperor raised his hand and called off his servant.  
  
"That's right, heel boy," said Anakin, with a smile on his face.  
  
"I see your wit has not diminished over the years," said the Emperor. "But you were never this obvious and obtuse in its use before. Ah, I see. You are suppressing your fear and anger at the capture and torture of your wife with humor. How interesting, and how foolish. How little you have learned in these past twenty years. Speaking of your wife, I sense here imminent arrival."  
  
Several moments later, the door to the throne room opened again. Two of the Emperor's red robed guards led Padme into the room, half dragging the still exhausted woman into the presence of the two Sith and her husband. The guards threw her to the ground, then turned and left.  
  
"Padme!" said Anakin, racing to his wife's aid. He bent down and helped her up.  
  
"Anakin," said Padme weakly.  
  
Anakin wrapped Padme into his arms, and she melted into his protective embrace. He kissed the top of her head, and then bent down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
"I'm here, Padme," he said. "Everything will be alright."  
  
Palpatine laughed at the scene. The two lovers were brought back to reality from the bliss they felt at being with one another again. Anakin tried to let Padme go to better face their captors, but found he had to hold her up due to her weakened condition caused by Palpatine's torture.  
  
"How touching," said Palpatine. "The Jedi Knight and the Senator. What a pair you make, eh? Both of you weakened by that folly of an emotion you call love."  
  
"Not weakened, strengthened," said Anakin. "You who will never know love, and thus will never know its power."  
  
"Oh yes, I will conceded it does hold great power of you," said the Emperor. "In fact, it can control your actions." He raised his hand, and a wave of pain swept through Padme. She screamed, and collapsed into Anakin's arms, not able to stand any longer.  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Anakin in anger. "I'm here! There's no more reason to torture her!"  
  
Palpatine lowered his hand, and the pain stopped. Anakin pulled Padme close to her, stroking her hair as she began to sob, the constant torture taking its toll on her.   
  
"You see," said Palpatine. "Your love for this woman controls you. It has power over you. See how quickly your emotional control breaks down as I inflict pain on her. Sensing it through the force was one thing, but being present while she is tortured, and not being able to prevent it. Your Jedi skills proved useless in preventing your anger from boiling within you. Your weakness, Anakin, and I have power over that weakness. You, Anakin Skywalker, are now MINE."  
  
************************  
-Cliffhanger time. Tune in for the next chapter sometime after New Years. In the meantime, if you are so inclined, please do let me know if you liked this chapter. Are you breathless with anticipation? Ha, ha, I love my power! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Battle of Light and ...

-A New Year treat for my readers-a new chapter, and this one is going to have you on the edge of your seats!  
  
*************************************  
Chapter Eleven: The Battle of Light and Dark  
  
*  
"We should be there in a few minutes," said Han to the others in the cockpit of the Imperial shuttle.  
  
"I'll go tell Luke and General Kenobi," said Wedge. "They're in the back doing that Jedi meditation of theirs."  
  
As soon as they made their escape from the Imperial base, Obi-Wan, Han, Luke, Leia, and Wedge, set their stolen Imperial shuttle on a course for the Emperor's star destroyer, located in what was once the Naboo system. Ralla took the Millennium Falcon to Hoth to inform the Rebellion about what the others were doing, and to request assistance.  
  
Chewie growled something to Han.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they had wookies in mind when the designed her either, Chewie," said Han. "I miss the Falcon, too. But, Ralla promised she'd take care of her for me."  
  
"I'm still surprised you agreed to let her take it," said Leia.  
  
Han turned to look at her. "I had to," he said. "I'm not letting you charge into an Imperial star destroyer without me along."  
  
"Why Han," said Leia, "are you saying you are trying to protect me?"  
  
Han turned back and faced the stars. Then, quietly, he replied. "With my life if necessary."  
  
Leia smiled, and leaned forward. She placed her hand on Han's chin, and turned his face to hers. Leia then leaned in and gently kissed Han on the lips.  
  
Pulling back, she smiled, and said, "Thank you."  
  
She then turned, and left to join the others in the back. Chewie sat in the co-pilot's seat and growled something else to Han.  
  
"I am not in love with her," said Han. "Well, at least I don't think I am." Then, he smiled. "But I now know she likes me. Just one problem. Her Father would skewer me with that light saber of his if I tried to land her."  
  
Chewie growled something else in reply.  
  
"I wish I had your confidence in that," said Han.  
  
**  
"You don't need to torture her anymore," said Anakin to the Emperor. "You don't need Padme anymore. I'm here. Do whatever you want with me, just let her go."  
  
Palpatine chuckled. "Who said I would ever let her go?" he asked. "My former protégé, you do not understand what plans I have for her."  
  
"Plans?" asked Anakin. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your Padme has proven to be quite adept at bearing children strong in the force," said Palpatine. "And in your case, her breading partner was only a mere Jedi. I wish to have an heir to my throne, a blood heir to carry on my legacy. An heir that will one day take my place as the Sith Master. If Amidalla could breed a force strong child with a Jedi, imagine how force strong her child would be if it was from MY seed! Your wife will be the vessel by which I will ensure my legacy!"  
  
Anakin's anger was rising, and Palpatine could feel it.  
  
"Yes," said Palpatine. "I can feel your ANGER growing, Jedi. It seems you don't like the idea of me using your wife to bear my progeny. Funny, I find the idea of breeding with Amidalla most APPEALING!"  
  
"Well," began Padme, wearily, "I find the idea....most...repulsive. I will NEVER bear you a child!"  
  
Palpatine lifted his hand. Padme screamed, and she fell to the deck once again in pain. Anakin kneeled down beside her as pain administered through the force continued to assault her. Anakin tried to block it with his own force powers, but found it difficult to focus as his anger grew upon seeing his beloved wife in excruciating pain.  
  
"PALPATINE!" screamed Anakin. "STOP THIS! How can you use her for what you want if she is dead?!"  
  
"She will not die," said Palpatine. "I am not harming her physically. Through the force, she can feel a universe of pain without coming to any real physical harm!"  
  
Anakin rose up, and stood before Palpatine. His face reflected boiling rage, as his wife continued to writhe in pain. Then, in a low voice filled with anger, Anakin spoke. "Stop this, NOW!"  
  
"You will have to stop me, Anakin," said Palpatine. "Take your weapon, strike me down with all of your HATRED, and your journey towards the dark side will be COMPLETE!"  
  
Anakin looked at his light saber, laying on the arm of Palpatine's chair. Then, he looked at his wife, grunting and writhing in pain on the ground. She screamed, as Palpatine increased the pain. Anakin tried to muster all of his Jedi control, tried to focus on the force, to block Palpatine's assault on Padme through the force. But his anger was winning. He couldn't stop the rage from flowing through him at seeing his wife subjected to such torture.  
  
Finally, Anakin turned, and summoned his light saber through the force. It flew into his hand, and Anakin activated it. He jumped towards Palpatine, and swung his light saber down towards the seated Emperor.  
  
But his thrust failed to connect with the intended target. A red light saber blade had appeared, and blocked Anakin's attack. The latter looked up and saw Darth Hister, his blade ignited, ready to defend his Master from attack. Palpatine laughed, as he continued to assault Padme with waves of pain. Hister attacked Anakin, and the Jedi fought back, as the two warriors engaged in single combat.  
  
***  
Han adeptly guided the Imperial shuttle into the hanger of the Emperor's star destroyer. When he had contacted the destroyer upon arriving in the system, informing them they were a supply shuttle, the landing officer at first did not allow them to land without a security clearance code. But then, Obi-Wan spoke into the comm, informing the officer that they did not need a clearance code, and that they should be allowed to land. The officer immediately agreed, and allowed the ship to land.  
  
Han, Wedge, and Chewie exchanged puzzled looks. Luke and Leia knowingly smiled. "The force," said Obi-Wan. "It can used to influence the will of the weak minded."  
  
"Yeah, well, weak minded, that would describe your typical Imperial stooge," said Wedge.  
  
The shuttle came in for a landing, and only a few storm troopers paid it much heed. Supply shuttles coming in were nothing out of the ordinary on a star destroyer. Neither them, or anyone else in the landing bay, could be ready for the surprise in store for them.  
  
Han used the laser cannons on the front of the shuttle to open fire on the other ships in the hanger. Explosions rocked through the hanger, and fires began erupting from exploding fuel and munitions being loaded off of and onto ships. The Imperials on the deck were thrown into such a state of confusion, that they didn't notice two brown robed figures stealthily make their way through the flames and smoke to the entrance to the hanger.  
  
Meanwhile, Han, Chewie, Leia, and Wedge, made their way down the ramp, and set out on their task. They, too, ran out of the hanger, shooting two storm troopers who tried to stop them.  
  
****  
If the Emperor, his dark servant, or Anakin, knew of what was going in the levels far below the Emperor's throne room, they took no notice of it. The Emperor continued to inflict pain on Padme, and watched with a smile as his servant, Hister, and Anakin engaged in mortal combat.  
  
Padme's screams of pain continued to goad Anakin on as he defended against Hister's attacks, then counterattacked with furious energy to try and get past Hister and strike at the Emperor. Anakin jumped, somersaulted in mid-air, and landed on the other side of Hister, and charged at the Emperor. But Hister somersaulted over Anakin, and landed directly in his path, leveling his light saber at Anakin, the latter quickly defending against the attack.  
  
Palpatine was focused on torturing Padme, while at the same time watching with keen interest as Hister and Anakin battled each other. He smiled, and chuckled, thinking how everything was proceeding as he had hoped. Anakin would either be destroyed by Hister, or Anakin would destroy Hister, and by doing so in anger, would fall to the dark side. Then, the Emperor himself would kill Anakin after having humiliated him. Either way, Anakin would be destroyed. One way did involve losing Hister, but the Emperor could replace him with another-Anakin's and Padme's son, Luke, perhaps, might be turned. Hister truly believed he could defeat Anakin. Palpatine gave him a 50/50 chance, but told Hister he had foreseen the Sith apprentice's victory over the Jedi.   
  
Then, Palpatine looked at Padme, writhing in pain on the ground. When all of this was over, he would allow her some time to recover from her torture, before beginning the breeding process. He had considered doing it by genetic implantation, but decided a direct mating would be just as effective. Besides, Amidalla was still a beautiful woman, and breeding with her would be a pleasurable experience for the Emperor. It would also be the ultimate act of claiming victory over his nemesis, Anakin Skywalker, by claiming his widow as a prize.  
  
But then, something pulled Palpatine from his focus on the duel and on torturing his victim. He stopped inflicting pain on Padme through the force, and began to tap into its powers of foresight and danger sense. There was a definite tremor in the force, a powerful one, and its source was aboard his ship. The Emperor focused his mind, and sensed the presence of several more force sensitives on board the ship. One of them was untrained, and in a different part of the ship. But two of them were strong in the force, and were closing in on his throne room. Palpatine recognized the unmistakable light side force signature of Jedi, and he realized what was going on.   
  
"Hister!" yelled Palpatine. "Join me here!"  
  
Hister backed off, and retreated to stand next to his Master. Anakin, momentarily confused by his opponent's sudden retreat, moved to attack once again. But something in the force caused him to stop. He was able to clear his mind at last, now that Padme was no longer being tortured, and let his mind tap into the force. Anakin smiled as a he felt the presence of two very familiar Jedi.  
  
Just then, the door to the throne room began to melt away, the steel subjected to the concentrated heat that could only come from one source-light sabers. Several moments later, the door collapsed, and Obi-Wan and Luke burst into the room, light sabers at the ready.  
  
"Father!" yelled Luke, running to stand next to his Father, with Obi-Wan close on his heels.  
  
"What took you two so long?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Well, you know, Father, we had to find an Imperial ship we really liked," Luke deadpanned, "then those stupid storm troopers in the corridors tried to stop us, then the Emperor's guards stood in our way. Those guys held us up a good three minutes."  
  
"Oh, excuses, excuses," returned Anakin in sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, force," said Obi-Wan, "you two MUST be Father and son."  
  
"How DARE you burst in on these proceedings!" said the Emperor with rage. He sent force lighting barreling towards the three Jedi, but they blocked the blasts with their light sabers in a union of perfectly timed motion.  
  
As Luke helped the other two Jedi block the force lightning, he looked over on the ground and saw the weakened, tortured, crumpled up form of his Mother, lying still on the floor. Anger began to boil up within him, just as it did his Father, but a voice spoke to Luke's mind through the force.  
  
"I know what you are feeling, my son," said Anakin through the force, "but you must focus. Only together can we save her."  
  
"I understand Father," sent back Luke.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin out loud, "do you think you could keep Hister off of us while we face the Emperor?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure," said Obi-Wan, remembering the day that Hister had killed the last of the Jedi, save for Mace Windu, Yoda, and himself. He also remembered in that moment his friend, Luminara Unduli, who had been killed by Hister holding him off so Yoda and the other two Jedi could escape. "I'll take care of him," added Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan moved towards Hister. The latter sneered, and moved forward to face Obi-Wan, after getting a nod of consent from the Emperor. The two warriors twirled their light sabers slightly, and circled each other like wild animals ready to strike at one another.  
  
"We have some unfinished business, Hister," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Another old man to toy with," said Hister. "I shall take your head as I did Windu's, and the other of my race that faced me all of those years ago and kept me from dispensing with Master Yoda."  
  
"Her name was Luminara Unduli," said Obi-Wan, "and her killer will be brought to account this day."  
  
Hister struck at Obi-Wan with his weapon, the latter blocking the thrust, and striking back at the attacker. As Obi-Wan and Hister engaged in single combat, Anakin and Luke stood side by side, facing the Emperor.  
  
"So, you are Anakin's son," said the Emperor to Luke. "Not very impressive."  
  
"Funny," said Luke. "I was thinking the same thing about you."  
  
The Emperor raised his hand, and sent another wave of pain at Padme. She again screamed, this time more hoarsely than before.   
  
"Luke," said Anakin, "I couldn't stop him from doing that before, but together we might be able to. Concentrate."  
  
The two men, Father and son, focused on the force, and on Padme. Through the force, they could see the waves of pain coming at Padme from the Emperor as waves of energy moving through the air. In their individual minds eye, they joined their powers together, and erected a shield around Padme. The waves of pain bounced off of the shield, and hit the Emperor.  
  
"Argh!" screamed Palpatine, as he stumbled backwards after being struck by the power he himself had created.  
  
Padme stopped writhing in pain, and her body lay still. Father and son checked to make sure she was fine, and found that she was merely knocked out from the stress.  
  
Now that Padme was safe, Anakin and Luke slowly approached the Emperor, their light sabers raised and at the ready. Palpatine stood still, and watched the two Jedi approach him.  
  
"Fools!" said the Emperor. "You think you can challenge ME! You have no idea WHAT you are dealing with!"  
  
He pushed out his hands, and sent a massive wave of energy careening towards the Skywalkers. Anakin and Luke were knocked off of their feet and sent rolling backwards down the deck. Momentarily stunned, Anakin and Luke barely had enough time to raise their light sabers to block a powerful discharge of force lightening fired at them from the Emperor's outstretched hands.  
  
Anakin and Luke just barely managed to stand up again, as they held off the Emperor's force lightening with their sabers. If it had been just one of them, they would have been overcome by the power of the assault quickly. But together, Anakin and Luke were able to match the Emperor's attack.  
  
However, the two Jedi were not completely protected, because the Emperor's attacks kept coming, in a seemingly never-ending salvo of force lightening that the two Jedi's light sabers could only hold off for so long.   
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Hister continued to battle each other, the sounds of their clashing light sabers themselves dueling with the sounds of the Emperor's force lightening connecting with Anakin's and Luke's light sabers. In the gloomy throne room, the forces of light and dark were engaged in mortal combat, and the question of which side would come out victorious was still an open question.  
  
************************  
-Ha! Ha! I love cliffhangers! Will good defeat evil? Will it be Obi-Wan or Hister who will win the duel? Can Anakin and Luke stand against Palpatine's power? Will the three Jedi all come out of this alive? Be sure to tune in for the next exciting chapter of this story to find out. In the meantime, if you would like, please review this chapter and let me know what you think of it, or where the story is going as a whole. 


	13. Chapter Eleven: The Battle of Light and ...

Destiny's Warriors Part 2 Author's Note:  
  
The reason why Chapter Eleven: The Battle of Light and Dark, was posted twice, was because Fanfiction.net's server was being a pain in the but when I posted the chapter. I kept losing the connection to their server, once while I was trying to upload the chapter. I thought it didn't get uploaded, so I loaded the chapter again. Low and behold, it did, so the chapter got posted twice. Sorry for the confusion. The next chapter of this story will hopefully be up for you sometime this weekend. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
Ian K. 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Destiny Holds Its Breath

*****************************  
Chapter Twelve: Destiny Holds Its Breath   
  
*  
Leia, Han, Chewie, and Wedge, ran through the corridors of the Imperial Star Destroyer, in a running fight with storm troopers. They were trying to get to the weapons control room and knock it out. Then, the star destroyer would be vulnerable when the rebels arrived to attack it. However, that was easier said than done.  
  
"How long are we going to keep running around in circles?" asked Wedge, as he fired his blaster rifle at a storm trooper.  
  
"A little while longer," said Han, in between firing his blaster. "We have to keep the Imperials guessing as the where we are going. If they figure out we are headed for the weapons control room, then they'll put platoons of storm troopers between us and our goal. Right now, they probably don't know where the hell we are going or what we are trying to do!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled Leia, as a storm trooper came out of a hatch and fired at Han.  
  
Han jumped out of the way, and Leia blasted the storm trooper with her pistol.  
  
"You alright!" yelled Leia to Han.  
  
"Yeah, fine," said Han. "I thought I was suppose to be watching your back?"  
  
"That's okay," she said. "I like watching your back!"  
  
She winked at him, and he smiled at her.  
  
"God, I love her," thought Han.  
  
**  
Obi-Wan and Hister continued their attacks on one another, the sounds of their clashing light sabers echoing off of every crevice of the room. The glow of their sabers filled the gloom of the room in the immediate vicinity, red clashing with green and mixing in an aura of light.  
  
"You are weak, old man!" taunted Hister. "You are no match for me!"  
  
"We shall see," countered Obi-Wan, parrying another strike from Hister's saber.   
  
In the same room, Emperor Palpatine continued his assault on Anakin and Luke, his force lightning being held off by the two Jedis' light sabers. Anakin and Luke stood firm under the assault, hoping to wear the Emperor down. But it seemed Palpatine could tap on unlimited amounts of power, as he poured on the destructive energy tapped directly from the force and channeled by the Emperor's dark skills.  
  
Luke's light saber was the first to begin to waver, as its crystal began to crack under the strain. Within a few moments, the top of Luke's saber exploded, and the sudden on rush of force lightning sent Luke crashing to the deck in a heap. Anakin, however, stepped between his son and the attack. But his light saber was now bearing the full brunt of the assault, and it wouldn't be long before it, too, broke under the strain.  
  
***  
"Here!" yelled Wedge. "Here it is!"  
  
Han, Leia, and Chewie, ran to join Wedge at the hatch marked "Weapons Control Center". About thirty storm troopers were charging down the corridor after them. Chewie and Wedge kneeled and began to lay down fire on the Imperial troops, providing cover as Leia and Han entered the control room.  
  
Two Imperial officers rose, startled, from their stations and tried to draw their side arms. But Leia and Han shot them before they could, and silenced another officer who came into the room from another hatch. Leia ran and sealed the other hatch, while Wedge and Chewie entered the first hatch and sealed it.  
  
"There's too many of them," said Wedge. "We couldn't hold them! We'll have to seal this hatch and keep them out!"  
  
"Do it!" yelled Han. "Leia, get over here and help me plant these charges!"  
  
****  
Ralla Bibble, sitting behind the controls of the Millennium Falcon, was preparing to bring the ship out of hyperspace. Close behind here were several squadrons of rebel fighters, who would be joining the Falcon on the attack against the Emperor's destroyer.  
  
She had arrived at Hoth and contacted the Rebels using Obi-Wan's security clearance code. When they responded to her call, Ralla explained who she was and informed them that there was an opportunity to destroy the Emperor's flag ship, with the Emperor ON IT! The rebels were skeptical, but Obi-Wan had given Ralla instructions as to what to say to the Rebel leaders to convince them she was telling the truth.  
  
Finally, the Rebels decided that Ralla was the genuine article, and sent every fighter they had to strike at the Emperor himself. His death could mean the end of this war, and the end of the Empire. Such opportunities did not come often, and the Rebel leaders moved to act quickly.  
  
"Ralla Bibble," said the voice of the Rebel commander leading the fighter assault. "Get ready to jump!"  
  
"Right!" said Ralla.  
  
*****  
Anakin continued to resist the Emperor's assault, but like his son's light saber, his weapon too began to flicker under the constant barrage of destructive energy. Finally, it too gave out, as Anakin's saber burned out and its top exploded.  
  
The Emperor laughed, and sent waves of force lightning straight at Anakin. He screamed and fell to the deck under the barrage.  
  
"Now, fool Jedi," said the Emperor, "you will die." He sent more waves of destructive energy crashing into Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan, having heard his former Padawan's yell, was temporarily distracted from his battle with Hister. The Sith he was battling took the opportunity, and sent a flying kick into Obi-Wan's mid section. The Jedi was knocked to the deck, his form sent sprawling back against the wall, and his light saber flung from his hand and crashing on the deck.  
  
Hister twirled his light saber, and closed in for the kill. He charged straight for Obi-Wan, and jumped into the air to bring down his light saber and inflict the death blow. But Obi-Wan, quietly, without making a single move of defense, called for his light saber through the force. As Hister jumped, the light saber flew into the Jedi's hand. Obi-Wan activated it, and held it up, just in time for Hister to come down upon him. The Sith did not react to the new situation fast enough, and he landed right on Obi-Wan's light saber, the green blade impaled through his chest.  
  
Hister screamed in pain, and Obi-Wan spoke to him in a low voice.  
  
"I may be an old man," he said, "but you just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Wisdom is the advantage of age, Darth Hister, and it has destroyed you."  
  
The Sith's body went limp, and Obi-Wan withdrew his light saber from him. Hister's lifeless body collapsed to the deck in a heap.  
  
Palpatine stopped his assault on Anakin, and watched with anger as his apprentice was killed by the aging Jedi. This distraction did not prepare him for an attack that came from behind. Someone jumped on his back, and knocked him to the ground. The Emperor was confused for a moment, because Anakin was still writhing on the deck and young Luke was still knocked senseless. That's when he realized who it was.  
  
Padme Skywalker had mustered all of the strength she could, had slowly risen from the deck, and lunged for the Emperor to protect her husband and son. She was hitting Palpatine's back, and had an arm wrapped around the back of his neck, hoping that she could somehow stop the Sith Lord.  
  
But Palpatine sent a wave of pain into Padme, zapping her strength. Then, he sent a force push at her which sent her flying backwards to land on the deck once more.  
  
Obi-Wan rushed the Emperor with his light saber, but Palpatine called forth his dark force powers once again, and leapt from the deck as Obi-Wan struck at him. The Jedi's light saber missed, and the Emperor landed behind Obi-Wan. Palpatine then sent a strong force push at the surprised Jedi, and sent Obi-Wan flying at high speed into a bulkhead. He crashed into the wall, hit his head, and fell unconscious to the deck.  
  
"Now, I have disposed of these insects," said Palpatine, "its time to finish the REAL threat."  
  
He turned once again on Anakin, who was trying to rise from the ground. But his efforts were thwarted, as Palpatine once again sent force lightening crashing into him.  
  
******  
"I've set the last charge!" yelled Han. "Now, let's get the hell out of here before this room blows up!"  
  
"We can't go out this way!" yelled Wedge. "There's a legion of storm troopers on the other side of this hatch!"  
  
"We'll use the other one!" yelled Leia. "Come on!"  
  
She raced out of the second hatch, with Han, Chewie, and Wedge close behind her. They found themselves in a storage room, with another hatch at the other end of it. They continued to run, and got to the other hatch. They opened it, and found themselves in an empty corridor, and just managed to get through the door before the charges blew up the weapons control room.  
  
The four rebels were knocked to the deck by the blast.  
  
*******  
The Millennium Falcon and the rebel fighters jumped out of hyperspace, and were soon fired upon by the turbo laser cannons of the Emperor's destroyers and escorts. However, not long after the jump, the guns from the Emperor's destroyer went silent.  
  
"They did it!" yelled Ralla.   
  
"All fighters!" said the Rebel commander. "Attack the flag ship! Close to point blank range so the other destroyers can't target us! They won't risk firing on the Emperor's own ship! Green group, hold off the enemy fighters, while the rest of us head straight for the main control stacks!"  
  
********  
Leia, Han, Chewie, and Wedge, picked themselves up off of the deck. They turned and looked at the wreckage left in what was once the weapon's control room, and the adjoining storage room they ran through.  
  
"We did it!" yelled Leia. She turned and flung herself into Han's arms. The two of them began to kiss passionately.  
  
In their jubilation, the Rebels did not notice a squad of storm troopers coming up the corridor at first. And when they did, it was too late to prevent what was about to happen.  
  
One of the storm troopers fired, and the shot landed in Leia's back. She yelped once, then went limp in Han's arms.  
  
"LEIA!" screamed Han, gently lowering her to the deck as Chewie and Wedge laid down fire on the attacking Imperial troops.  
  
"Han..." she whispered. "I love you."  
  
She then slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"No," whimpered Han. He lowered Leia's unconscious form to the deck, and gently caressed her sweet face. Then, enraged, he picked up her blaster in one hand, and drew his own in the other. He screamed and opened fire on the attacking Imperials with both guns, charging straight at them in righteous fury.  
  
***********************  
-Well, are you breathless with anticipation to know what happens next? As always, reviews are welcomed. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Acts of Sacrifice

******************************  
Chapter Thirteen: Acts of Sacrifice  
  
*  
Luke Skywalker regained consciousness in time to see Obi-Wan flung against the bulkhead by a force push from the Emperor. The young Jedi hoped his Father's mentor would quickly get back up, but the older Jedi was knocked unconscious by the blow from hitting the bulkhead.   
  
He watched in horror as the Emperor turned back to his Father, the latter trying to get up from the floor. The Emperor said something, then unleashed force lightening once again at his Father and knocked him back to the ground.   
  
"There must be something I can do," thought Luke. "But the Emperor is just so powerful."  
  
"Son," said Anakin wearily through the force. "Obi-Wan's light saber. Call for it when the time is right. I will distract the Emperor."  
  
Luke searched the deck of the room, and found Obi-Wan's discarded light saber, laying on the ground not far from the unconscious, older Jedi. He now waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
Anakin was very weak from the Emperor's barrage of force lightening, which had been pouring into him off and on for several minutes. He called upon the force, pulling on every ounce of will power and strength that he had, to put up one last fight against the Emperor's dark power. He was able to pull himself off of the floor, and stretched forth his hand.   
  
A force shield formed around Anakin, and refracted some of the force lightening back at the Emperor. Palpatine screamed and fell backwards on the ground from the shock of being struck by his own destructive energy.   
  
Anakin rose up from the floor, and marched towards the Emperor. The latter rose up quickly from the ground, and unleashed his lightening once again on his Jedi nemesis. Anakin stretched out through the force and once again refracted the force lightening, causing the Emperor to block his own power being directed back at him. Jedi and Sith fought a duel of energy with one another, with the Jedi weakening fast.  
  
Luke saw the opportunity to strike withering away with each passing moment. He hesitated, but then heard his Father, barely calling out through the force. "Now," he said.  
  
The young Jedi stretched forth his hand, and called Obi-Wan's light saber to him. He then leapt off of the ground, using the force to propel him through the air towards the Emperor. As he came down again, Luke activated his saber and swung it towards the Emperor. Palpatine did not see Luke coming until it was too late.  
  
Luke plunged his light saber into the Emperor. The latter screamed in agony as the blade protruded into his chest. In a last desperate defense, Palpatine force pushed Luke back to the floor. But Anakin was upon Palpatine in moments, summoning the light saber from Luke's hand to his own.   
  
"For Naboo, and the Jedi Order," said Anakin, as he sliced into the Emperor's robes. By the time the blade came through the other side, the Emperor's form had disappeared, consumed in death by the force itself.  
  
Anakin stood with the light saber in his hand, still activated, for a few moments, absorbing the magnitude of what had just happened. But then, his strength left him, and he collapsed to the deck, the light saber deactivating on the way down.  
  
"Father!" yelled Luke, getting up from the ground and rushing to his Father's side. He found his Father unconscious on the ground, his pulse very weak. Luke was about to reach out with the force to scan his Father and determine the full extent of his condition, but he heard a female voice behind him.  
  
"Ani!" said Padme, weakly.   
  
She dragged herself off of the deck, and stumbled over to her husband and son. Padme fell to her knees, and gently stroked Anakin's face.  
  
"Luke, is he..." she began.  
  
"He's alive," said Luke. "Barely. I need to reach into the force to find out more."  
  
He closed his eyes, and meditated on the force, his hands on his Father. In his mind, he could see his Father's life force, and it was quickly slipping away.  
  
Luke opened his eyes, and tears began to run down his cheek. "He's dying," he said. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
**  
Ralla sat behind the controls of the Millennium Falcon, joining the rebel fighters on the assault on the Emperor's flag ship. They were flying at extremely low level, so the other star destroyers couldn't fire on them without hitting the Emperor's ship. However, they had other problems, because Imperial fighters were pursuing them.  
  
"Red six and eight," said the Rebel commander over the comm. "Hold off those fighters that got through green group. Millennium Falcon, assist them."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ralla, turning the Falcon hard about to engage the enemy fighters.  
  
She blasted one out of the sky, then turned to attack another. In the meantime, she heard the rebel pilots over the comm, reporting the damage they were inflicting on the destroyer. They had taken out the bridge deflector shields, and were making torpedo strikes on the command section of the ship.  
  
***  
"We're almost to the shuttle," said Wedge, as he led Chewie and Han through the corridors of the ship. They met light resistance along the way, because of the distraction caused by the attacking Rebel ships. Every once and a while, the ship shook underneath the Rebel infiltrators as their friends outside scored sizable hits on the massive Imperial vessel.  
  
Han was carrying an unconscious Leia in his arms, relying on the other two to provide them cover. After Leia had been shot, and collapsed into Han's waiting arms, he charged the storm troopers with two blasters in a fit of rage. He killed most of them, while Chewie and Wedge covered him and kept him from getting killed in the rash action. The other storm troopers who were left decided on a quick retreat, allowing the Rebels to escape.  
  
"FASTER!" yelled Han. "Must go faster! She's dying!"  
  
"We're going as fast as we can!" yelled Wedge. "And we still have to wait for the others before we can go!"  
  
"Well they had better hurry up, because I wouldn't give this ship ten more minutes before our buddies outside blast it to hell!" yelled Han. "And I don't think Leia has too much longer, either! But the medical kit on the shuttle might have stuff to help her!"  
  
****  
"NO!" yelled Padme. "He can't! Not after...everything!"  
  
She cupped Anakin's face in her hands and began to cry. "Ani! Please, don't leave me!"  
  
"Luke," said a weak voice from behind them.  
  
Luke turned around, and saw Obi-Wan pulling himself up off of the floor.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Luke, running over to help him up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said. "But Anakin..."  
  
The older Jedi joined Luke and Padme beside the unconscious form of Anakin. Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin, and like Luke, felt Anakin's life force draining away quickly.  
  
"He is dying," said Obi-Wan.   
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Padme.  
  
"The force lightening," said Obi-Wan. "It has drained his life energy, his essence. It has damaged him greatly." He was silent for a few moments, as if in contemplation of what he needed to do. Finally, he closed his eyes, and said. "There may be a way. But, I need to be alone with him for a few moments. Luke, take your Mother and wait for me at the shuttle."  
  
"I won't leave him!" said Luke.  
  
"You must," said Obi-Wan. "It may be the only way to save him! No, do as I say, young Luke. Take your Mother and go."  
  
Luke and Padme rose and went towards the door to the throne room. Obi-Wan watched them go, silently, and smiled. "Good bye, my friends," he whispered.  
  
He then turned back to his former Padawan, placed his hands on him, and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan opened himself up to the force, and went into a deep meditative trance.   
  
Everything went black for a few moments, but then Obi-Wan could see a light beginning to fill his thoughts. Everything became white all around him, and he stood in the middle of it, basked in the glow of the light side of the force itself. Ahead of him, facing away from him, he could see Anakin, walking towards a great swirling blue vortex.  
  
"Anakin," called out Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin stopped his approach towards the vortex, and turned to face Obi-Wan. The former had a serene look on his face, as if he knew that death was fast approaching, but instead of frightening him, the knowledge filled him with peace.  
  
"Master," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to save you, my former Padawan," said Obi-Wan. "I will not allow you to die."  
  
Anakin smiled. "You can't stop it, old friend. The force beckons me to become one with it."  
  
Obi-Wan approached Anakin, and stood face to face with him. "But someone else has called for you not to go," said Obi-Wan. He then recalled a memory from his mind, and projected that into Anakin's thoughts.  
  
In his thoughts, Anakin could now see the form of his beautiful Padme, kneeling over his body, screaming for him not to leave her. He also saw Luke, struggling to hold back the tears as he watched his Father die, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it.  
  
"Are you going to leave them?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"I don't want to," said Anakin, now unsure of the serenity of what awaited him on the other side. He really didn't want to be apart from Padme, but how could he be with her? Then, Anakin saw in his thoughts what Obi-Wan was thinking, and knew what his former Master was planning.  
  
"NO!" yelled Anakin. "You can't! You'll die! I won't allow it!"  
  
"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "I know we have not always been on the best of terms. I almost lost you to Palpatine's evil once, but you overcame it, and in the end, you destroyed the foul thing that he was. You have brought balance back to the force. You have earned a better reward than to die while there still could be so many wonderful years ahead with your family, more peaceful years where the threat of Palpatine's evil would no longer be shadowing your lives. Accept this gift from me, Padawan. Accept this last gift from the man who loves you as though you were my own son."  
  
Obi-Wan's image in the force void then closed his eyes, and put his hands on Anakin. The latter resisted at first, but then stopped, knowing that he could not prevent what was about to happen. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's image vanished, and Anakin saw him reappear in the blue vortex that he himself had been approaching not long before. Anakin could now see Obi-Wan, as he once was years ago, standing beside many other forms that had joined him. Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, and the other Jedi Anakin had once known. They all smiled at him, proud of their chosen one for having restored balance to the force, and thus allowing them to be at peace.  
  
Then, Anakin felt himself become heavy, as the vortex disappeared, and as the light gave way to darkness. But the darkness did not stay, as Anakin opened his eyes, now conscious and weak from his near death experience. He moaned, and slowly began to sit up, but stumbled a bit as the deck shook beneath him. Anakin remembered that he was on the Emperor's destroyer, and reasoned that it must be under attack. He could only guess that Obi-Wan and the others had some kind of plan to bring the Rebels...  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin, with sudden realization and remembrance of what had just happened.  
  
He turned, and saw his Master's robes, lying empty on the ground next to him. Obi-Wan's light saber was also on the deck next to Anakin's body, Luke having left it with its owner. But the Jedi Master was no longer there, having given his life force to Anakin in order to save him. Now, Obi-Wan was one with the force.  
  
"No," whimpered Anakin. He crawled over, and took his Master's robes in his hands. Anakin held them up to his face, and began to weep into them.  
  
"Now's not the time, Padawan," said a voice through the force. "Run, Anakin, run! NOW!"  
  
Anakin rose up from the ground, his former Master's light saber now clipped to his belt. He ran out of the throne room, and through the corridors of the star destroyer. There were Imperial troops and officers running all over the place, but none tried to stop him. They were too busy surviving, as their ship was falling apart around them. As he ran, Anakin reached out through the force, and could sense the damage to the ship. The bridge had been destroyed, and the main reactor had taken a direct hit. It was only a matter of time before the ship blew.  
  
He got to the landing bay, as beams and piling crashed to the ground all around. Anakin saw Luke standing at the bottom of the ramp of an Imperial shuttle. The young man was surprised, but pleased, to see his Father alive. Father and son embraced briefly, before moving to go up the ramp.  
  
"Wait," said Luke. "Obi-Wan..."  
  
"Anakin!" yelled Padme, as she ran down the ramp before he could answer his son's impending question. She flung herself into Anakin's arms. "Thank God, you are alive! Where's..."  
  
"He's gone," said Anakin. "He is one with the force."  
  
"We've got to go, NOW!" yelled Wedge from the cockpit.  
  
Anakin, Padme, and Luke ran up the ramp, as it closed behind them. The shuttle lifted up off of the deck, and flew out of the bay and away from the doomed destroyer. Not long after, a series of massive explosions ripped through the destroyer, and the Emperor's flag ship exploded.  
  
****************************  
-The battle may be over, but the story is not. Many questions are still left unanswered. What will happen to the Empire now that the Emperor and Hister are dead? Will peace and the republic now be restored? Will Leia survive her wounds? What is in store for the Skywalkers and their friends now? Don't miss the exciting continuation of this story to find out. In the meantime, please don't forget to post a review if you've got time. I'd love to hear your response to this important chapter, and the story up to now. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Repose

Short chapter today. The finale is still to come after this.  
  
**********************************  
Chapter Fourteen: The Repose  
  
*  
Anakin Skywalker sat in a room on the Rebellion's Medical Frigate, staring at the unconscious form of his daughter. He had been sitting there for two days, ever since the healers had finished treating Leia's blaster wounds. They told Anakin, Padme, and the others, that all that could be done to treat her injuries had been done, but she had lost a lot of blood. It was now up to Leia to come back to consciousness.  
  
"Anakin," said a quiet voice from behind.  
  
He turned and saw his beloved wife walking into the room. "Padme," said Anakin. "You should be sleeping."  
  
"I did," she said. "You haven't. Ani, get some sleep. You've been in this room for two days, and I know you haven't slept. I would also bet that you haven't slept since leaving Dagobah, am I right?"  
  
"I'll sleep when she wakes up," said Anakin, turning back to look at Leia. He reached over, and gently brushed his daughter's cheek with his thumb. "You know, I....I remember the first time I held Leia in my arms. She was so tiny! So delicate. I was so scared that I was going to hurt her when I picked her up from your arms. Or that...the calices on my hands...would be ruff on her skin. But then, she looked up at me, and this look came across her face. A happy look. It was if she was saying, 'hi Daddy.' In that moment, I fell in love with my little Princess. And now..." He began to sob. "Now, she may..."  
  
Padme put her arms around Anakin. "No," she said, in tears herself. "She won't. She's strong. She's a Skywalker, remember! Strong stock!"  
  
"On both sides of her family," said Anakin, turning to face his wife. "Her Mother is the strongest person I know."  
  
They shared a tender kiss. "I don't feel very strong at the moment," said Padme. "I feel like I've been run over my an army of battle droids. That damned force lightening!"  
  
"I know," said Anakin. "It almost killed me. It would have if it weren't for....for Obi-Wan."  
  
"I know," said Padme. "I'm so sorry, Ani."  
  
"I've just...I've lost my Master, the man I loved like my Father," said Anakin, "and Master Yoda before that, all in the past few days. I feel...so alone, in terms of being a Jedi. And now...Leia..."  
  
"You are not alone," said Padme, as she kissed Anakin's cheek. "I'm with you, so is Luke, and Leia WILL pull through. Speaking of...where is Luke?"  
  
"He went to find Han," said Anakin. "I don't understand why he hasn't been here at all! He just keeps working on that ship of his! He claims to love her, yet he isn't here!"  
  
"I don't know," said Padme. "Luke will find out though, I'm sure."  
  
**  
Luke climbed down through the top maintenance hatch of the Millennium Falcon, where the ship was attached to the Medical Frigate. As he landed on the deck, he heard Han yelling at Chewie about hydro spanners, and followed the sound of the voices.  
  
Chewie was yelling back at Han. "No, I'm telling YOU, Chewie, you need to use the hydro spanners on that!"  
  
"Han," said Luke.  
  
Han turned to face the newcomer to the scene. "Sorry, kid, but I'm a little busy here. Can you come back later?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you've been busy for the past two days, huh," said Luke.  
  
"Yeah, I have," replied Han with indignation. "That kid Ralla took this ship into combat, and earned it some battle damage! Now, I have to FIX it!"  
  
"What about Leia?" asked Luke. "Is she just more BATTLE DAMAGE to you!?"  
  
Han charged towards Luke, and stopped right in front of his face. "What the hell do you want, Luke?"  
  
"Why the HELL haven't you come to see Leia!?" asked Luke with a low voice. "Or was I mistaken to think you actually gave a damn about her?"  
  
"What can I do for her!?" asked Han. "I damned near got her killed! She may die yet! I'd say I did ENOUGH! I'm sure your Father would say the same thing! If I went there, I'd have his light saber at my throat so fast...."  
  
"BULL SHIT!" yelled Luke. "That's bull, and you know it!? You aren't scared of my Father! You are scared shitless of seeing her in that condition, aren't you!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" yelled Han. "I may not be a high and mighty Jedi, like you Skywalkers are! But I'll take you are your Father on anytime, anywhere!"  
  
"You still haven't addressed my accusation!" said Luke. "You're scared to see Leia in a weakened condition! Or...is it that you are frightened of the fact that you LOVE her so much that seeing her like that would scare you!"  
  
"ARE YOU SCANNING ME WITH THAT FORCE STUFF OF YOURS!" screamed Han. "Because if you are..."  
  
"Why would you ask that if I hadn't correctly assessed what you're thinking and feeling!?" yelled back Luke. "Face it, Han! You love her, and it scares the hell out of you!"  
  
"You're damned right I love her!" countered Han, before he could think.  
  
A silence hung over the room, as Han stared at Luke and the latter stared back. Chewie, who had watched the whole altercation, stood watching to the two of them, with a slight smirk on his face. "I knew it," thought Chewie.  
  
"How could I not lover her?" asked Han, in low voice. "She's...so beautiful, so strong, so passionate...she's...what I...anything I could want in a woman and more. But, Luke...I'm not...who am I to try and claim her, huh? I'm just a smuggler, a space bum, a...a man who almost got her..."  
  
"You did not almost get her killed," said Luke. "Do you REALLY think you could have kept her out of that battle? Would the woman you love have stayed behind, keeping those home fires burning waiting for you? That's not Leia! She wanted to be there, fighting by your side, watching your back as you watched hers! THAT'S the woman you love!"  
  
"Yeah," said Han, with a smile. "I guess you're right. She's a hard charger, that's for sure. And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"And as far as not being good enough for her," said Luke. "You act like she is come kind of royalty or something."  
  
"Her Mother was once a Queen for God's sake," replied Han. "Her Father is a Jedi Knight!"  
  
"My Father was a slave when he was a boy," said Luke. "He became noble by his actions. My Mother was an ELECTED Queen, and later a Senator. She always considered herself a public servant. All that matters is that Leia loves you. Wedge told me she said that to you right after she was shot. Her last thoughts before becoming unconscious were of her love for you."  
  
Han ran a hand through his dark hair, and then over his face. "Damned, Luke, I....I haven't been there for her. I'm such a stupid fool!"  
  
"Its not too late, my friend," said Luke. "Come on. We'll go together." Then, with a smile, he said, "And I will protect you from my Father."  
  
"Huh," said Han, "Kid, the day I need YOU to protect me is the day I will eat my blaster."  
  
***  
Soon after, Han was sitting by Leia's bedside. Anakin, Padme, and Luke stood in the corner, with the latter explaining to his parents why Han hadn't been there. When Anakin first saw Han come in, he was angry with his daughter's suitor for not being with her. But after Luke's explanation, Anakin understood Han's feelings of guilt, fear of love, and inadequacy. After all, Anakin had some of those very same feelings when he fell in love with Padme.  
  
"Han," whispered a weak voice from the bed.  
  
Leia slowly opened her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings. The first sight she had seen when her eyelids fluttered open was Han, sitting by her bedside crying.   
  
"Leia!" said Han, with hope.  
  
Anakin, Padme, and Luke rushed to Leia's bedside. Leia looked up at them, and tried to sit up. Anakin and Han both quickly stopped her.  
  
"Easy, Princess," said Anakin. "You've been out for a couple of days. You need to take it slow."  
  
"Did we...did we win?" asked Leia.  
  
"Sure did," said Luke. "The Emperor and Hister are dead, their ship destroyed. The Empire has been thrown into chaos. Rebellions are breaking out on Imperial occupied worlds. Looks like we might finally be winning."  
  
"Mom," said Leia.  
  
"I'm here," said Padme, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Everything's going to be alright."  
  
"I'm sorry...I wasn't there for you on Triall," said Leia.   
  
"Nonsense," said Padme. "I'm glad you weren't there. You'd be dead now, or you may have been captured by Hister along with me. Besides, I told you to go with Han. It was important."  
  
"Leia, honey," said Han, "I...I owe you an apology. I haven't been here, until a little while ago. I should have, but..."  
  
"Its okay," said Leia with a smile. "You're hear now. You were the first person I saw when I opened my eyes."  
  
"Leia, I....I love you," he said.  
  
"I know," said Leia. "I love you, too."  
  
*******************************  
Don't miss the final chapter of this story, coming soon. 


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Home at Last

*****************************  
Chapter Fifteen: Home at Last  
  
*  
Eight Years Later:  
  
Anakin Skywalker stepped into the main council room of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The other nine Jedi already in the room stood as he entered, and bowed before the their council leader. Anakin returned the gesture, and proceeded to take his seat as the others sat down.   
  
It had been a long journey that had brought Anakin and his family to this point. After the destruction of the Emperor, Hister, and their flag ship, the Empire began a slow death. But it would still take a great deal of time and effort to finally nail the lid down on the coffin of Palpatine's creation, and it would be the oppressed people of the galaxy themselves that would make it happen.  
  
After news of the Emperor's and Hister's demise spread through the galaxy, riots and revolutions broke out on almost every planet the Empire controlled. The people of the galaxy felt that the time had come for freedom to be a part of their lives again now that the architects of their oppression were gone, and only their minions remained. The Rebellion would take the lead in organizing the various revolutionary groups into a combined force to meet the Imperial forces with a united front.  
  
But the Rebellion also found help from an unlikely source. Many Imperial officers refused to put down the revolts on several worlds, and joined with the rebels in opposing the Empire they had served. The battle between freedom and oppression waged on for another year and a half, but finally, the final Imperial garrison surrendered on Coruscant. With the capital world of the galaxy freed from Imperial control, freedom had been restored to the galaxy.  
  
The galactic Republic was reinstated, and the Senate was reformed with old and new representatives from worlds across the galaxy. Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebellion, was elected as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. For her Vice Chancellor, Mon Mothma chose Padme Skywalker, and together, these two remarkable women would rebuild democracy. They were even assisted by Leia Skywalker, who worked as the aid to both Mon Mothma and her Mother, in the Chancellory Offices.   
  
While one side of the family restored democracy, the other side set about restoring the order that had defended democracy in the old Republic. Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, set about finding other force sensitives in the galaxy and trained them as Jedi Knights. With the first ten new Jedi trainees, and his son by his side, Anakin Skywalker publicly announced the formation of the new Jedi Order. In his speech, Anakin made clear that while the Jedi would follow many of the traditions of the old order, some changes would be made.  
  
"The old Jedi Order," said Anakin, "in which I was proud to serve, were the guardians of the old Republic, and they all fell in its defense against evil. But it was an order that struggled with just how much to be a part of the world around them. How aloof should the Jedi be from the people which they defend? The new Jedi will be allowed to live as people. They will be allowed to marry, to have families, to love and be loved. In this way, their connection to those they serve will be more tenable and the Jedi Order more in touch with the galaxy."  
  
Anakin took his rightful place at the head of the new Jedi Council. The original ten Jedi that he and Luke trained now trained other Jedi themselves, with the order growing to its present number of fifty Jedi. This was no where near how many were in the old order, but with time, the numbers would continue to grow. Since the Jedi could now marry, their children would almost certainly be force sensitive and would be the ones to really see the Jedi Order back to something of its original size and power.   
  
One of the new members of the order was Anakin's second son, Ruwee. The young man, who had been left behind on Lessalia because he was too young to go off an fight, joined his parents on Coruscant and announced to his family that he, like his brother and Father, wanted to be a Jedi. Proudly, Anakin took on Ruwee as his Padawan.  
  
Now, Anakin sat before the council to make a very important announcement.  
  
"My fellow Jedi," he said. "My wife announced yesterday that she would be resigning her position as Vice Chancellor, and retiring from public service, to return to her adopted home on Lessalia. I'm not very good at speeches, so I will just get strait to the point. I will be joining my wife on Lessalia. I am announcing my resignation from the Jedi Council."  
  
"Master Skywalker," said another member of the council, Liaster Regalia of Correllia. "Are you leaving the order entirely?"  
  
"No," said Anakin. "I will always be a Jedi, just one in semi-retirement. If needed, I will of course join my fellow Jedi in fulfilling my duties to the order and to the galaxy. But I would ask only to be called upon in times of great crisis. I will also be continuing to train my son and Padawan, Ruwee, on Lessalia, and will return with him to take the Trials when he is ready. In the meantime, I leave the order in good hands. I appoint my son, Master Luke Skywalker, as my successor. I will give the council one week to select any other candidates they choose, then to vote on who will be the new council leader."  
  
One week later, the Jedi Council voted, and Luke was elected unanimously.   
  
Two days after that, Anakin, Padme, and Ruwee, stood on a landing platform next to a small ship that would take them to Lessalia. They had already made their public goodbyes yesterday, so today's farewell was just for family.  
  
Standing on the platform was Leia, with her son Anakin and her daughter Padme. Han, her husband, was checking on the ship one last time to make sure it was okay. Luke was also there, along with Wedge Antilles and his wife, Ralla. Chewie also showed up for the occasion.  
  
"Anakin," said Han, coming up to his Father-in-law. "The ship's all set. Everything looks good."  
  
"Thanks, Han," said Anakin. The two men shook hands. "Take good care of her, and my grandchildren."  
  
"Always," said Han.  
  
The family members said goodbye to one another, and Anakin, Padme, and Ruwee boarded the ship. Within a few minutes, they were in the skies over Coruscant and on their way home.  
  
**  
Two weeks later, Anakin and Padme sat on the balcony of their home on Lessalia, holding each other and watching the sunset. Padme was snuggled into her husband's strong embrace, while Anakin was more interested in nuzzling and smelling Padme's hair than watching the sun set.   
  
"Ani," said Padme, "are you going to be happy...being back here. I know you loved your work with the Jedi..."  
  
"Padme, angel, we've been over this," said Anakin, caressing Padme's cheek. "The happiest years of my life were spent here with you. Why would I want to be anywhere else but here, with you in my arms? I belong by your side, now and always. I do miss Luke, Leia, and the grandkids..."  
  
"Even Han," said Padme, with a smile.  
  
Anakin nodded, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, even him. But...they've got their own lives to live, and its for them to build the future now. Our time has past. Besides, I think we've worked pretty damned hard and have earned this retirement. Don't you?"  
  
"Hmm," said Padme, "all I know is that, retired or not, you are a hero, Anakin Skywalker. Even if the entire galaxy forgot about you, which I'm sure they won't, you have been and always will be my warrior, my hero."  
  
Anakin and Padme then began to kiss, gently at first, then more passionately, as they allowed the moment to carry them away. Anakin then rose up from their bench, and whisked Padme into his arms.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker, where ARE you taking me?" asked Padme, with a sultry tone.  
  
"To bed, Padme Skywalker," said Anakin, "I want to show you that there are some things I will NEVER retire from, not while you're around."  
  
"I should hope not," said Padme, as her beloved carried her into their home. Destiny had brought them together, through all of the battles and struggles of the past, and had finally brought them back home.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
************************  
Well, that's the story. As always, any feedback you want to give would be welcomed. Let me know what you thought of the story. 


End file.
